


Lokis Victory

by Nijura



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Battle of New York (Marvel), F/M, Loki wins, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijura/pseuds/Nijura
Summary: Loki beats the Avengers but does he really want to rule over earth or is there more that meets the eye.One thing is clear when his eyes met a certain young woman he is...interested.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading  
> Please keep in mind that this is my first fiction and that English is not my mother tongue.  
> Comments are appreciated

Director Furys eye glanced at the God of Mischief, “Sir I really advice you to hear me out”, I said in an annoyed tone. The man looked at me, he never hid his dislike of my person. “Agent Barkley I know you are a strategic consultant of S.H.I.E.L.D but if I choose to not listen to your advice you stop talking”. I suppressed the urge to throw my clipboard at him, why do men never listen. “But Sir I am pretty sure I know his true colours”, I tried once again but the tall man made a step forward to me and looked down on me, why in hell couldn’t I be taller. “I’m sorry did you just talk back at me?” I was certainly not defeated but I also grew weary of this conversation, so I shook my head. Fury once again looked at the pale man in his glass prison; the man looked back with a smirk in his eyes. “Tell me if real power needs a magazine or something”, he said in a mocking voice and left the room. ‘Clever’, I thought, ‘mocking a god’. I shook my head, just to regret it right after, putting strands of my long brown hair behind my ears again. “You must be furious right now, aren’t you?” The smooth voice of the Trickster brought my attention to him, “pardon?” I heard him right but I didn’t care, my training has been as good as any of the agents and I was not one to be provoked easily. Slowly, I stepped forward to the glass; Lokis smile was sinister and kinda sexy. “Not being appreciated, tossed aside and ignored I know how that feels”, he said still smiling studying me from head to toe; “I guess we are very much alike”. I sighted internal, “please don’t”. My words made him raise an eyebrow, “don’t try to make me sympathize with you that won’t work”. His smile faded and a grim look went to his face instead, “is that so?” “Yes like I said I know your true colours, I can see right into your head”, that was not completely true but growing up with a paranoid mother and three brothers made me one of the best liars I knew. But would it be enough to fool the prince of lies?  
“So what do you see?” he asked I could hear curiosity out of his voice. I sighed again and stepped closer to the glass, the clipboard which was always with me pressed to my chest. “I see a man who is no real prisoner”, I started with a voice low enough that only he could hear me, “I see that you were not beaten nor taken, you came here at your own free will, I see a man waiting for something to happen. Someone most likely Barton will track your position and come here to get you and your sceptre. Why did you come here? Well one of the reasons might be you plan to get rid of your brother or at least anger him so much he will be of no use to Fury, maybe you even plan on taking the Helicarrier down, we will see. But one thing I know for sure you do not intend to stay with us for long or else you wouldn’t wear that stupid smile like a piece of jewellery”. If Loki was surprised or even impressed, he didn’t show it; instead his smile grew bigger with every sentence I said. “Well how fortunate for me Fury refuses to listen to your advice, right?” he turned his back on her and slowly paced through his cell. “You remind me of my little brother you know? When he was around fifteen or so he was also acting all high and mighty”, the god turned around and looked at me with a little confusion in his beautiful eyes. “I smacked him so hard he still gets nervous when I take my shoes of”, I turned to the stairs, “and that was seven years ago”.


	2. Chapter 2

I let out a groan of frustration; I shouldn’t have talked to him. “Well that is what being smart gets you”, I said to myself as I sat down at my bed. The room was small with two beds in it, even though I was not unimportant Fury refused to give me a room to myself. But I learned to get along with the female soldier who slept in the other bed, she was actually quite nice and like all soldiers extremely tidy.  
I took my tablet and accessed the camera in Lokis cell, when he had his eyes on her she refused to look anywhere else than his face and hands to not give him any funny ideas but now her curiosity kicked in. He was sitting in his cell, staring at the door and waiting, his dark hair went so well with his pale skin. “Why does he have to look like that”, I sighed, “he is the villain he is supposed to be ugly is he not?” I leaned my head back to the wall and closed my eyes for a moment.  
“Hi Lucy”, I jumped, opened my eyes and nearly let go of my tablet pc. My roommate looked at me in confusion, “did I interrupted you at something important?” she asked and pointed at my tablet pc. I shook my head trying to calm my heart down, “no just watching some porn” she blushed at my reply but understood when I started laughing. “You are crazy”, she mumbled took a towel and some clothes to take a shower. Once again I looked at the tall man on my little screen, “you are no god you are a devil”, I whispered and turned the device off.  
“Sir is it really a good idea to not even hear the consultant out?” Agent Hill held her arms crossed in front of her chest, looking skeptical as ever at her boss. Fury glared at her in annoyance, “I have to listen to Tony Stark isn’t that enough”, he replied and looked at his screens again. “Sir I am just thinking, why is Barkley here if you not intend to use her?” Fury smiled, “she is here so no one else can use her, did you read her record?” It was a rhetorical question, of course she did, “her IQ is not far behind Starks, she made three million dollars with stocks when she was thirteen and blackmailed at least five senators into stepping back from their positions”. Hill tilted her head slightly, “I thought that was just a rumor”. Fury smiled at her, “it is not, did you know why she did it? Because she said she was bored”. Hill raised an eyebrow, “three million just because she was bored, I wish I could do that”. “Well now you might understand why I want her close to me but believe me trusting her is as bad of an idea as trusting that maniac in green and black”. Hill didn’t say anything, but she agreed, but then again she trusted no one not even her own mother.  
  
Loki sat and waited, patience was always one of his skills. Unlike Thor who would always rush forward not waiting for the right moment to strike. His eyes wandered around, not as if there was anything to see here, but he kept thinking. This woman, this Agent Barkley, she left an impression; of course he would never admit that, not to anyone. He licked his lips, she was smart, either way too smart or not smart enough he was still undecided, but he did not lie when he said that he was lucky that Fury refused to listen to her. Loki closed his eyes and pictured her in his mind. Tall for a woman but still shorter than him and Fury, nice brown hair, which looked soft and silky, he wondered did she ever noticed that in the right light it had a nice red glint to it. She wore that strange jumpsuit which allowed him to examine her body closely, nice firm breasts thin but muscular and a really nice bottom, he smiled. Loki was never particularly interested in women but that was more or less Thors fault since every woman he knew tried only to woo him and ignored Loki, of course he had his fair share of women, he was a prince after all, but most of them had left him more bored than before and made him regret the effort he spend on them. He opened his eyes and rose from his place, ‘Barkley’, he thought, ‘when I kill you I might even feel a little sorry’. He paced around only to suddenly pause, there was another woman in the room, it was time for a little mischief.   
  
I took a bite from my lunch while examining some papers somebody told me to review, “boring”, I whispered and flipped a page. Still it was my job and I should at least act as if I took this seriously. I ate with the fork in my left while I took notes with my right, I always got confused looks doing so but I long stopped caring about other people, being me has always been difficult, no matter what environment. My phone rang so I dropped the pen and answered it, “hi Mom”, I said with a mouth full of potatoes. “Didn’t I teach you to swallow before you speak?” as always my mother sounded annoyed. “Sure you did but I am an adult now and I do what I want, so why are you calling?” Silence. “So money it is, well how much?” I could hear her clear her throat, “five hundred”. “For you or for Johnny”, she didn’t answer. “I will not have Johnny starve because of you buying shit all the time; I will transfer the money to him”. My voice was cold as ice and as unforgiving, she wanted to say something but I ended the call bevor she had the chance. A little stressed I looked at my food and knew it was going to waste today, as I took my phone in both hands and transferred the money. My only weakness, family. 


	3. Chapter 3

As the explosion went through the Helicarrier I was nearly thrown of my feet, but instead I crashed into a wall and all my papers went flying. Way to many alarms went off so I put my intercom into my ear, “One of the engines is blown! We need repairs”. I bristled with anger, “I know it is a bit of a cliché Fury but I told you so”, I whispered to myself. Leaving the papers I ran to my room, it was time to put my training to some use. My roommate already left as I grabbed my .44 and put it on in the holster at my right leg, since I was neither a field Agent nor a soldier I was not allowed to carry a weapon on normal circumstances but now everything has changed. I hesitated for a moment but then I also grabbed the knife I never used and put it on my left leg, now I just had to figure out how to help. 

Loki walked a motion with some of the mortals Barton had acquired for him, he was not in a good mood. That foolish son of Coulson had hit him with that strange weapon and much to his displeasure he felt a little pain in his chest where he took the hit. One of his mortal slaves came running to him, “Sir the way to the left is blocked we need to take the other route”, Loki didn’t even looked at him, “I shall make my leave then”. The men lead him the way when they heard gunshots. They turned a corner where two bodies lay, a smile grew on his face. “Hello there”  
Suddenly I felt a cold creeping up my spine, “Loki”, I stated and my grip around my weapon tightened. So the god of mischief did take this route to escape, I knew it, but now what. “I guess I can’t talk you into getting back into your cell, can I?” He smiled and again, it was kind of sexy. I was weighing up my options, he had five men with him so even if he didn’t plan on fighting I had a huge disadvantage, if he’d join the fight, I would most likely be dead within seconds. “Even if you could, sadly my brother is currently occupying it”, he explained calmly. I swallowed, I heard over the intercom that the Hulk was gone and Starks armor had been taken some serious damage if Thor was really out of the game to then…  
“Now I understand”, I whispered not noticing how I lowered my gun, “It all makes sense now”.  
Loki raised a brow, “it does? Well then you two, kill her”. The men closest to me charged forward and shot. Snapping out of my thoughts I rolled forwards. One shot, left leg, second shot left arm. One man fell to his knees and the other grabbed his arm lowering his weapon. Two more shots and they were dead. I stood up and looked in those beautiful blue eyes; they seemed to glow in excitement. “Sir we need to go chances are that we will be found and this is not an ideal position to fight large groups”, I looked at the soldier who just talked, he was right and he probably thought I had given my status but I didn’t. Loki nodded, “well since killing her doesn’t seem to suffice, disable her”. The soldier nodded and shot my leg. I let out a scream and fell to my knees, raising my gun at the soldier but another man came from the other side and kicked it out of my hand. I needed to think fast, good thing they can’t kill me now but that doesn’t mean they can’t hurt me. The soldier next to me pressed his rifle at my head so he didn’t see my knife coming. I stabbed his foot, hit his knee, pulled the knife out and slit his throat when his leg gave away; blood rained down on me and blinded me for a moment. Which was all they needed. The soldier who shot me in the leg marched forwards and hit me with his rifle hard on the head. I’d like to say that it didn’t hurt, that I paid him back double but I didn’t, I was knocked out and it hurt like hell.   
“Sir?” the soldier looked at Loki, who slowly strode closer to the unconscious woman. “Interesting”, he whispered, “take her”. He and the mortals went to the vehicle without meeting anyone else, and even if they did, who would be able to stop them.   
Loki sat down in the helicopter and studied the woman which lay at his feet and was slowly bleeding out. “Treat her wounds I do not wish for her to die, yet”, he commanded and watched as one of the mortals aided her wounds. Now he had broken the heroes of this story disabled their flying fortress and had even obtained a little war prize, before the war even started. 

Loki was more than pleased with this story so far. He stood on top of the Stark tower and looked at the little ants beneath him, he smiled. He turned to Selvig who was still preparing the device which would hold the Tesseract and would finally open the portal. Time was of the essence here and he wished the mortal would hurry but there was nothing he could do, so he strode back inside the tower. His eyes fell on his prize, the woman was still unconscious even though he healed her wounds. She was lying on the couch her hands tied by shackles. Loki was thinking, this mortal was smart if he turned her she could be his key to victory but he had an army so why would he need her. He watched as she slowly woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

To my surprise I was feeling good again. I thought getting shot and hit on the head would leave more than a little headache and an itchy leg. Carefully I opened my eyes and wished I didn’t, “welcome to my victory Barkley”. I looked at Lokis way too satisfied face, “didn’t your father teach you not to celebrate until a battle truly is won?”  
Lokis eyes narrowed, “do not speak of my father mortal”, he hissed, his face dangerously close to mine. “My name is Lucy”, I didn’t know what else to say. Loki nodded, “well dear Lucy it seems that I am in need of your consulting”, he said with a dangerous smile. I swallowed, the first man to ever listen to me and he was a mass murderer to be, great just great. “I am still undecided between my two options, kill you on the spot or turn you to work for me”, I knew that I went pale as a dead man, well woman, “ähm well there is a third option”, I replied quietly. “Which would be?” “Let me go and forget I even exist”, he laughed, I made the prince of lies laugh, I wasn’t sure I liked that. “Foolish mortal this but no option, now consult me what should I do”. I took a deep breath calming my head as I started thinking, I knew if I wasn’t convincing or at least entertaining enough he would certainly throw me out of the window or something so this better be good. I rose from the couch and slowly paced through the large room, “well killing me would obviously be a bad idea, since you went through all the trouble bringing me here and even treated my wounds, so unless you just wanted to get my hopes up just to crush them there is no point in killing me”. I turned my back on him and noticed the elevator, just keep him busy, “and as you said I am smart and probably of great use to you”. Lokis eyes followed me all the time but he didn’t move, just standing there caressing his scepter, smiling. “In my professional opinion my dear prince you stand no chance of winning”, his smile faded, “you may have an army but the Avengers are formidable people with a lot of resources, should they come here and work as a team, they will surely defeat you”. I hoped he didn’t notice that I put more and more distance between him and me, “so if you make one mistake and underestimate them you will lose the battle, and your army will just bring chaos to New York, so my advice is”. I took a deep breath, “just throw yourself off this building and be done with it”.   
I turned around and run, the elevator was close and when I hit the button the doors opened instantly. “Foolish mortal”, I turned around but Loki was gone, confused I looked around, stepping slowly into the elevator as a hand grabbed my neck lifted me of the ground and threw me. Luckily my hands were tied in front of me and not on my back, so I didn’t land on my face but still it hurt. “Ok that was a stupid idea I am sorry”, I turned around fast and held up my hands, now the god would surely kill me.   
Loki took his time coming after her it was too sweet to watch her eyes widen in fear. He held his scepter in his right, “yes it was my dear and now your time is up”. She let out a scream when the tip of the scepter touched her chest, ‘it’s a pity I liked her green eyes’ he thought when his new ally rose and bowed before him.

“What are your orders my prince”, Loki stood outside of the tower, smiling and enjoying the view. “My army will soon be here, prepare yourself and make sure to destroy everyone in my way”, the woman nodded, her unnatural blue eyes looking at his. “As you command my prince”, she looked in the sky, “seems like Stark is coming home”. She turned around and walked inside as Loki watched the armored man flying closer.   
I went to the elevator and when the doors slid open I stepped inside, “to the basement”, I said, pushing the button. I knew what I had to do.   
I took my phone out of my pocket and checked some data that S.H.I.E.L.D. gathered from the Stark tower. There was everything, blueprints a list of everyone working there and what I needed the most, codes. Stepping out of the elevator I looked around, seeing the door to the sever room, ‘sorry Jarvis but my prince will not lose’. Inside I connected my phone with the servers and downloaded the file, “Miss Barkley please stop it, you are overwriting my protocols”. I smiled, “I know Jarvis I will use you to help Loki destroy the Avengers”, the robot voice was still calm when it answered; “Miss this is just one version of me and you will not destroy me”. “I do not intend to”, I whispered. Download complete.   
“Jarvis you will only listen to me and Loki understand?” “Of course Miss”. Step one complete. I took the elevator to get back on the top floor, to my surprise I was all alone, “Jarvis where is Loki?” A hologram popped up in front of me, “he had a fight with his brother and had to withdraw”. I nodded viewed the footage of Loki throwing Stark out of the window and fighting Thor, damn that god of Thunder had some nasty moves. “Alright show me every camera in a ten miles radius around the tower I need to know where the Avengers are to guide the army properly”, my smile grew bigger, this was going to be so much fun, finally my brain would be used to its full capacity. 

Loki looked around, his army the Chitaury fought the humans and brought chaos upon them just as promised. Still he kept thinking about his brothers word, would his reign put an end to this, after all it was not really his army, he was also just a pawn in someone else’s game. “My prince”, he heard the voice of the woman in his head, “what is it?” “I ask your permission to guide the Chitaury so they will be much more efficient and will surely win this battle for you”, her voice sounded excited. He smiled, “do what you must but if you fail, I shall have your head”. “Sir, failure was never an option”, he raised an eyebrow, she was under his control and still cocky, he started to like her. “We shall see”, he answered and watched as his soldiers flew past him, chasing the man of metal. “Just one more thing, shall they be killed or taken prisoner?” Loki hesitated, he didn’t care for the humans but if he took his brother prisoner it would be much more fun to torture his friends in front of him. “Take them alive” “Sir I would advise you to kill them, they will always pose a threat to you”, she even dared to talk back at him, “I said I want them alive!”   
“Very well sir”  
I sighted it would be so much easier to just kill them but no. I shook my head and watched the monitors; with the same mental connection I had with Loki I guided the Chitaury, bringing order in this chaos. “Team three you need to separate the woman from the two men, wear out the one in the silly costume. As soon as the archer shoots his last arrow capture him, but don’t hurt him too bad. Team four and six try to corner Ironman and take him to the ground he is to dangerous flying around”. I barked my orders harshly and the Chitaury followed, I never felt mightier and more excited in my life.


	5. Chapter 5

The archer was the first one to fall, six Chitaury cornered him and knocked him out, “one down, four to go or did the Hulk show up”. “No Miss there is no sign of him yet”, Jarvis answered, “well keep an eye on it for me Jarvis, I don’t like surprises”. 

I screamed and kicked the strange blue wall before me. “Can someone hear me? Please help!” I looked around but except for this strange wall there was only blackness around me. Trying to calm myself I took a deep breath, what was the last thing I remembered? The picture of Loki touching me with his scepter flashed through my mind, “oh no he controls me now?” Frustrated I sat down at the wall, “a prisoner in my own mind eh? Sounds like a song”. I couldn’t help but laugh, it was just too surreal, “please someone help me”, I whispered as tears started to fall from my eyes. 

“The Cells are ready Miss but I doubt they can hold the god of thunder for long”, Jarvis explained and I nodded, “yes I have to think about that, he and Banner are a real problem”. I watched the monitors closely, “Team seven stop hurting the civilians Loki can’t rule over them if they’re dead”. “Miss, Dr. Banner seems to be nowhere near but I caught a message from S.H.I.E.L.D. the government is sending us a present in form of a nuke”. I shook my head and sighted, “god damn they always overreact, Team eleven there is a bomb heading your way catch it and bring it through the portal, space is big enough to let it safely explode over there.” “Smart”, Jarvis noted and I smiled, too easy. “I need six more teams to take down the Helicarrier, capture Nick Fury and kill the rest”. “Miss wouldn’t it be wise to consult Prince Loki on that matter before you act?” Jarvis asked, “no, he doesn’t care for the mortals and S.H.I.E.L.D. poses a thread I cannot ignore but Fury is a different matter, he mocked my prince”. 

The woman was the second one to fall, Loki watched as she was held down by three Chitauri and was bound. His smile grew bigger and bigger, turning Lucy was the best decision he made, that woman was a weapon even more powerful than his scepter. He gestured the Chitauri who flew this vehicle to return to the tower, he wanted to await his victory in comfort. As they flew, lightning stroke the Alien, killing it and forcing Loki to jump on a building. Few seconds later his used-to-be brother landed in front of him, “brother!” He shouted his eyes had sad and lost look to them. “I am not your brother Thor”, he replied calmly, “end this right now, free my friends and leave this place I beg of you”. “You still think you can order me around? You are nothing but a fool, I have the high ground here you should beg me for mercy”. The blond man lifted his hammer, “Loki please”, to his surprise Loki felt something, pity, a little sorrow and hate. “Thor this world is doomed one way or another, let it better be ruled by me than”, he hesitated, “than someone else”. His stepbrother tilted his head slightly, “who brother, who is coming for Midgard? Tell me and we will fight it together!” Loki laughed at his fool of a former brother, “I have almost taken this city only you and the man of metal are left in my way, I highly recommend you to flee”. “Never!” Thors voice was almost as loud as the thunder he summoned. He pointed his hammer at him to strike him down with lightning as ten Chitauri appeared and threw him off his feet.

“Mr. Stark has been contained”, my smile just became a little bigger, “very good Jarvis, so Thor is the only one left?”. The AI changed the picture of the monitor in front of me, “it shouldn’t take long, Master Loki and the Chitauri are on him”. “Quite literally”, I noted amused as I watched Thor getting buried under a large number of Chitauri. “Seems like Dr. Banner doesn’t want to come to the party, smart of him”, I was honestly glad he didn’t turned up since I wasn’t sure of how to deal with that monster. I rubbed my eyes; suddenly my head hurt a little, “did you say something?” “No Miss Barkley, are you alright?” Jarvis asked politely as always. “I’m good”, still I thought I heard a voice, but maybe it was just in my head. 

I pressed against the wall, I put all of my strength into it but nothing happened. “Damn I want out!” I screamed on top of my lungs. I started hitting it the same spot over and over until something happened. The blue seemed to lighten up a little and I was able to see something. With horror I saw how Thor was beaten by some strange grey Aliens, those creatures didn’t show any mercy. “No Thor!” I gasped as they stopped leaving the God unconscious on the ground blood all over his face. The picture shifted and showed Loki, the God of Mischief stood close to his brother, but instead of a smug smile on his face he looked rather torn, as if he didn’t know if he should feel happy at his brothers defeat or not. That made me think, Loki was certainly not a good guy, I mean you don’t get the Title of Mischief for nothing but was he really evil? The other I certainly was since she seemingly planed the Avengers defeat. I started hitting the wall again, I wanted to see more and as far as I could see, there wasn’t much else to do here anyway.   
“You did it my prince”, I welcomed Loki with a bow as he entered the tower. He gave me a little smile, “did I?” I nodded, “absolutely I mean if it weren’t for you Sir”, his eyes narrowed as he cut me off, “then you wouldn’t have turned and won this for me”. I looked down to my feet, “my prince I am sorry that I angered you”, I said with another bow, Loki marched towards me and grabbed my neck still angry. “Are you mocking me woman?” “I would never dare to my prince or should I start calling you my king?” His eyes were cold and emotionless looking into mine, “I am supposed to be the silvertongue here but fine you are indeed under my control”, he let go of me and sat down at the couch. “My…King your army has taken the two agents, Tony Stark and your eh I mean Thor, I prepared suitable cells for them”, I looked at the monitors, “but I fear we need to sedate Thor so he will not be able to summon his hammer”. Loki nodded barely listening, “My King I have a present for you it will lift your mood”. Loki looked skeptical, “a present?” I smiled and nodded, “yes Jarvis bring him here”, I ordered joyfully. Loki rose from the couch and looked at the elevator. The doors slid open and three Chitauri entered guarding a beaten up Fury. Excited I looked to the new King, an evil smile appeared at his face, “you were right, this really lifts my mood”.


	6. Chapter 6

Fury was on his knees, blood dripping from his mouth he must have put up a fight when they came to capture him. The Chitauri stood back and looked at each other, communicating in those strange clicking noises. I didn’t like that I couldn’t understand them, even with my mental link to them, they shielded themselves against us. When this was over I would talk with him about that. Loki strode around the beaten director looking like a cat stalking his helpless prey. “Well this is a nice turn of events isn’t it?”   
The Director didn’t looked up he seemed to be barely conscious, damn I told them not to go too rough on him. “The last time we saw each other you threatened me and now I am your King”, Loki sounded more than pleased with himself. I was glad, it was his victory after all. I smiled as the one eyed man lifted his head and looked at her. Loki followed his eyes and went to stand right next to her, “do you now see your error? You presented me a weapon and I took it”. Furys eye looked at me with hate, “I knew we should have killed you when we had the chance”. Confused I looked at him, “you wanted to kill me?” Fury grinned almost as evil as Loki, “since I saw you for the first time I knew you were trouble but Hill convinced me that with some guidance you would turn out good”, he laughed and shook his head, blood dripping all around him. “And now she is dead and it is your fault”

The wall cracked, it was just a little fissure but better than nothing. If I weren’t so stunned by what I just heard I probably would have danced. I hit the wall long enough to hear the voices of the people around me, “Hill is dead?” Tears filled my eyes, “why her? This can’t be true”. Furiously I hit the wall again and again, in the real world my hands would already been broken but here I didn’t even feel pain or exhaustion. 

Loki watched my face as Fury spoke searching for singes that his words hurt me. I shrugged, “well at least you admit you made a mistake”, I smiled at Loki, “my King should we kill him or lock him away to his precious Avengers?”   
The god of mischief had a strange look on his face, did he have second thoughts? He was not supposed to, he was the King of this world now but only at the mercy of another more powerful being. “Loki?” I asked, when he didn’t respond. “Lock him away”, he said turning around and sitting back at the couch. The Chitauri took the man left, leaving me alone with him.   
“Ouch”, I mumbled as again a sharp pain stroke my head. Loki was lost in his thoughts so he didn’t notice. I inhaled sharply and hold my head, what was going on?   
Loki looked at his scepter, Midgard was his now and all of his enemies had been destroyed, but he didn’t feel like a victor. Well at least his brother was save now.   
“Arg!” I let out a groan and fell to my knees, “miss are you alright?” Loki looked up as the AI spoke, noticing my pain. Slowly he stood up and walked over to me, “oh dear seems like my control wears off”. I looked up to him, one eye blue, the other in its natural green, “help me, let me out!”   
Loki tilted his head watching as I struggled.

I breathe heavily as the pain didn’t seem to stop, holding my head between my hands. Loki just stood there waiting, watching. “Well this never happened before, is your mind really that strong”, he sounded a little surprised but not the least worried. He looked at his scepter thinking about renewing his control over me but he hesitated. The woman was different since he turned her, which was of course the wished outcome but she changed in a way he didn’t like. Maybe her true self would be of a better use to him and if not he could always turn her again.   
The wall was giving in, slowly but I could see it and I didn’t stop for one second, “I am not going to stay her any longer”. I took a few steps back and threw myself against the biggest crack in the wall and a small space opened up, “YES!”   
Laughing like a mad man I threw my hands in the air and pushed myself through that opening. In the real world it would have been an impossible fit but here, I didn’t care a bit, “I am coming for you Loki”. 

My screams grew louder as the pain got bigger, it felt like somebody split my head in half. “Please my King, help me!” I cried looking up to Loki. He smiled, “honestly Lucy I liked the other you better”, he said shrugging. I wanted to kill him right now but before I could say anything more, everything was over. My body fell over and was just twitching a little bevor I sucked up air, as if I was just about to drown. Loki raised an eyebrow, “welcome back Agent Barkley”.   
I sat on the floor, looking around totally confused, “I am back. I really am back”. I couldn’t believe it, I looked at my hands shaking my head, then Loki caught my eye. “YOU!” I jumped on my feet, “I. am. Going. To. Kill. You.”   
Loki held up his hands and smiled innocently, “calm down dear you look ugly when you are angry”. I slapped him. We looked at each other in complete confusion. Loki slowly opened his mouth, “did you just?” I slapped him again, “do you have any idea how it is to be trapped inside your head? It’s the worst, I had to watch all of it and was totally helpless you asshole”. Lokis face went from confused to surprised to angry, “hit me one more time mortal and I swear”. Another slap. “What? Kill me? You better do”, I shouted raising my hand again. He caught my wrist, “I said stop”, he snarled with a dangerous look in his eyes. I raised my other hand only for him catching my other wrist. “How dare you?” He had a tight grip. Loki leaned down until his face was really close to mine, suddenly his evil smile returned, “you know with your normal eyes you are really beautiful”.


	7. Chapter 7

I felt hot and cold at the same time, to be more specific my cheeks were hot red but I had goosebumps on my back from his words. “I eh I…you are still an asshole”, Loki grinned. “Now that is the woman I like”, his voice was getting real low and smooth, which made me just more uncomfortable. “You are…really weird you know?” Loki laughed, not like a mad man, no it was more soft and gentle as if he actually found it amusing. “Well Lucy as I see it we are in this together and I don’t see why we shouldn’t make the best out of it”, he explained as he leaned in and kissed me.  
I opened my mouth in surprise, wanting to say something but being speechless at the same time. “I like that look”, Loki purred, “now dearest Lucy should we not celebrate our victory?” He let go of me and went to Starks bar, he exanimated the bottles and picked one which probably had whiskey in it to pour himself a glass. I stood there frozen like a statue, while Loki took a sip and smiled, “surprisingly delicious”. Slowly I turned to him, “I doomed my entire race”. Loki nodded, “yes and you enjoyed it”. I sat down at the couch my head in my hands, staring at the floor, “I doomed everyone”. Loki sat next to me, “if it is any kind of consolation to you I nearly eradicated an entire species to impress my stepfather”. He offered me his glass; I took a mouthful of it, hissed and gave it back. “So we are both screw ups?” He nodded and took another sip, “yes I fear so”. “Well that’s just great”.  
We sat like this for a long, long time until I excused myself to go to the bathroom. After I used the toilet I washed my hands and looked at myself in the mirror, besides the shock that was still in my eyes, I looked pretty much normal. “You finished?” I looked to the door, “were you out there the whole time?” I opened the door to look at the god of mischief who was just standing outside, “you though I would let you out of my sight?” I rolled my eyes, “there are cameras everywhere you can ask Jarvis to monitor me”. Loki smiled, “but that is just half the fun”.  
“What are your plans now King Loki”, I said his name and title as sarcastically as possible as we sat on the kitchen table, eating dinner. Loki looked a bit skeptical at my cooking but as he tasted it he nodded and ate without complaining. “Well I AM King so I will rule”, he answered looking me into the eyes. I took a bite thinking, “is this really what you want?”  
He was just about to take another bite but he stopped, giving me a weird look, “you don’t want to know what I really desire”.

Finally the day was over and I slept more or less peacefully in one of Starks guest rooms. Loki of course took Starks room as it was the biggest and most luxurious and as he said, was almost good enough for him. Spoiled brat. Suddenly I awoke in the middle of the night, confused I sat up and looked around but it was too dark to see anything. “Jarvis? Did you call me?” “No Miss all had been quiet”, the AI answered promptly. ‘Maybe my bad conscious’ I thought to myself as I rose and put my clothes back on, an idea sparked in my head. “Jarvis, Loki is asleep right?” “Yes should I wake him?” “No, no I bet he gets really grumpy when disturbed”, as silent as possible I left my room and sneaked to the elevator, time to visit some friends.  
As the doors slid open I became more and more nervous, after all I betrayed the Avengers and were the one responsible for their imprisonment. Maybe they could forgive me if I freed them unlikely but not impossible. The prisoners were not guarded since Jarvis had his eyes on them the whole time and all of them were in no shape to cause any trouble. I walked in the room looking in five angry and beaten faces, great Fury told them everything, “hi guys”. Each of them had their own cell, which was basically a cube of blue light, the prisoners were chained to the ground and were almost unable to move. Natasha stared at me, one eye swollen and black the other unharmed but with a nasty cut under it, she sat cross-legged her hands resting on her knees. Clint had dried blood all over his face he must have taken a hit on the head but besides that, he looked fine although his death glare was even more intimidating because of the blood. He leaned back at the wall his hands lying on the ground. Tony didn’t look so well, his nose was broken, both of his eyes black and his clothing was ripped when the Chitauri tore his armor from him. Like Natasha he had his legs crossed but he didn’t look angry, he looked broken. Fury looked as pissed as before so I ignored him, and moved to look into Steves cell, the soldier was lying on the ground his suit torn and cuts all over his body. Because of his strength the Chitauri also chained his legs and chest to the bottom. I swallowed afraid what would wait for me in Thors cell. The god of thunder was unconscious lying on the ground, his armor was taken from him so he was almost naked cut and bruises all over his body and his arm connected to a drip which kept him in this state. What had I done?   
“Happy?” Fury laughed sarcastically and shook his head. “Oh shut up, I am here to help you guys, I broke free from Lokis control”, I looked around but no one answered, Stark didn’t even look at me. I clenched my fists, “Jarvis, shut down the barriers”. “I am afraid I cannot do this Miss, you have no authorization”, the AI said. “What Jarvis I have overwritten your protocols myself what are you talking about?” The elevator opened and Loki stepped outside, he didn’t wear his black and green leather armor but a simple green tunic and black pants, “he talks about me taking your authorization dear”. I went pale, the god of mischief strode to me smiling his evil smile. “I didn’t think you would think about that”, I mumbled as he stood in front of me. Clint suddenly fought against his restrains and even Tony moved slightly as he noticed the God. “Jarvis told you?” He nodded and put a hand on my shoulder, “now lets go I can’t stand the look of those pitiful creatures”. He led me back to the elevator and the last thing I saw was blood dripping from Clints wrists as he still tried to free himself.


	8. Chapter 8

I didn’t know what to say, standing next to Loki trapped in the elevator was so weird and uncomfortable. Carefully I watched the God from the corner of my eyes unsure of what he had planned for me. “You look worried my dear”, he suddenly said, giving me his evil kinda sexy smile. “Well I tried to free your prisoners”, I cleared my throat, “and I don’t expect you to just ignore that”. He nodded, still smiling, “yes indeed I cannot let this go unpunished”. Suddenly scared I looked at him, moving to the corner of the elevator, “please don’t turn me again”. He raised an eyebrow, looking rather surprised, “I do not intend to do so”. Unsure if he told the truth I kept my distance until the doors slid open, none of us moved. Loki looked at me still smiling, “Ladies first”. My eyes narrowed, “you think I will turn my back on you?” He raised an eyebrow, “you seem to distrust me even though it is me who was betrayed by you”. “Who said I was on your side?”   
Loki grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his chest, “you are, for I am the only thing that keeps you from becoming a slave of the Chitauri or even worse, stay with me and I shall protect you from what is about to come”. I was confused; he was angry with me but still wanted to protect me? “Two questions if you answer honestly I might consider your offer, first what do you want in return for your protection and second, what is about to come?” Loki took his time before answering, “what I desire is you as my ally and maybe more and for the other question, you know the Chitauri do not follow me because of their love for me, you are smart why do you think they do?”   
He wanted me as an ally and maybe more, this was an unsettling answer, “I eh I don’t know Loki I mean you are an evil God from another realm”. His eyes suddenly were somewhat cold, “am I?” He suddenly turned around pulling me with him to Starks former bedroom, “no wait, what are you going to do?” His grip was firm and I was unable to free myself, “Loki stop or I will hurt you”. He shoved me into the room, closing the door behind us, “you? Hurt me?” He said, a dangerous look in his eyes. I turned around, “I am not afraid of you”. His head tilted, “I believe you”.   
I jumped at him, wanting to hit him in the face, but he was gone. “Really?” His voice coming from behind me. I turned around to kick him, but he caught my ankle as if there was no force behind that kick. Suddenly he grinned, pulled and threw me on the bed. With a surprised scream I landed on the mattress, gladly the bed was so large that I didn’t just rolled down on the other side. Loki charged at me and held me down, “I will not beg”. He smiled, “we’ll see”. The God of Mischief kissed me.

I turned my head only to have him kiss my neck, I heard him chuckle. “You think you can escape?” I bit my lip, staying quiet since he probably wanted me to fight him. He started to nimble on my ear which made me blush as I was very sensitive at that area. “You will succumb to me woman, they always do”, his voice was soft and charming and made me shiver. I swallowed trying to think my way out of this situation but my mind was blank, I didn’t even notice him letting go of my wrists. Loki was still caressing my neck with his lips as one of his hands slid across me and opened the zipper of my suit, exposing my chest to him. His hand went under the cloth and pushed up my bra so he could touch my left breast. “You’re so cold”, I whispered noticing that I didn’t wanted to fight him anymore. Lokis beautiful eyes met mine, “then help me get warm”. Surprised at his words I took his face into my hands and kissed him, exploring his mouth with my tongue. To my confusion he suddenly let go of me, “what is it with the sudden change of heart?” I blushed again sitting up, “well I guess…I don’t know”. I sighed, running my hand through my hair, “maybe I just want to be hold”.   
Loki stared at me for a very long moment, “I see”. He took my hand kissing its back, “we are so much alike”. 

I couldn’t help but blush, to finally see him in all his glory was interesting, to say the least. His pale skin was beautiful and his muscles were made to be touched, everything seemed to be perfect about him. “Finished?” He asked with a smug grin. I noticed that my mouth was open so I closed it looking away in embarrassment. Loki laughed and started to strip me down, taking off my jumpsuit and opening my bra. I turned my head just in Time to see him lick his lips, “eh like what you see?” I tried to imitate his voice from earlier but failed miserably as my voice cracked a little. He laughed again and pushed me down to kiss me. His hands massaged my breasts and he knew exactly how to do it. With his thumb he played with one of my nipples only to suck on it as it grew hard. I moaned with pleasure.   
He did the same thing to my other nipple as I ran my fingers through his black hair. With one hand he pulled my panties down stroking my now wet place, making me moan even louder. He raised his head grinning, “what do you want me to do dear?” I swallowed completely red, “you know what I want Loki”. His grin became even bigger, “of course I know but I want you to say it”. His fingers played with my clit and made exhale loudly, “I told you I won’t beg”.   
“That’s what they always say”, he stated as one of his fingers slipped inside me. It felt so good. “How do you do that?” I cried in lust so turned on I was about to lose my mind. “What?” “How can you make me feel so good with doing so little”, I gasped as his finger moved inside me. Lokis smile was evil, “let’s say it’s a natural gift, now tell me what you want”. He started kissing my thigh making me feel his breath at my most sensitive spot. I whimpered, “why?”   
“Because I want to hear it”, he said in a mocking voice as the tip of his tongue touched my clit, his finger still moving in and out of me. I gave in, “I-I want you to kiss me down there”, I whispered, blushing again. His smile was evil, almost diabolical, “and?” His finger was gone; instead his tongue explored me now. I was shaking in lust, about to really lose my mind to the God between my legs, “and I want you to fuck out what is left of my brain”. I could feel the vibration of his laugh, which felt incredible and made me whimper again. “So vulgar”, he mocked kneeling between my legs, “say please”. “Damn Loki”, I bit my lip, “please”. With a sudden thrust he took me, making me scream in pain and lust.   
The God was suddenly changed, gripping my wrists and holding them next to my head as he took me mercilessly, groaning some words in a language I didn’t understand. “Loki ah wait not so rough”, I said but he either didn’t hear me or he didn’t care. Screaming as I came I reared up only to be turned around, his hand on my back pushing me down at the mattress. “You already came? Pathetic mortal”, he grunted as he fucked me even harder making me moan loudly. “Ah Loki please I”, he smacked my rear to make me shut up, I whimpered. It was amazing and terrifying at the same time, finally he pushed deep into me, making me come again with a muffled scream as I pressed my face into a pillow and bursting into me.   
Together we lay in the dark, me resting my head on his chest letting out a weak and tired laugh, “what?” “You sure you are the god of mischief and not the god of sex?”


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up as a ray of light shined directly at my face, damn. I sat up rubbing my eyes, noticing that I was alone in the huge bed, “Loki?” I looked around but couldn’t see him anywhere. Suddenly a door opened which apparently hid a bathroom as he came out with a towel to dry of his black hair. A sudden hit of realization came to me. ‘Great first I doom my entire planet and then I even slept with its conqueror’, I thought feeling guilty, but as I noticed that Loki only had the one towel on him, it disappeared. “Good morning dear, have you rested well?” He asked walking to the bed grinning as he noticed my look. I nodded, flipped the blanked and stood up, “very well”, I said with a big smile. Loki frowned as he looked at the sheets, “I am sorry for being so rough on you, I didn’t meant to do you any harm”. A little confused I looked back, next to other stains; there was blood on the sheet. I chuckled nervously, “oh ah no don’t worry I mean you were rough, yes but this is because, well I was still ah a virgin”. I blushed really hard and looked at my feet as Loki looked at me with horror. “Lucy I am so sorry I thought you were familiar with physical love”, he really seemed devastated. I shook my head, “no Loki it’s alright true it was my first intercourse but I have been intimate with guys before, I just never had the heart to pull all the way through it”. He didn’t seem to believe me so I gently kissed him, “stop worrying next time I will be the dominant one”. I grinned and walked into the bathroom.   
Loki watched her, raising an eyebrow and smiling, “like I will let you”, he whispered to himself. This woman was really something, still he was undecided about her sudden change of hearts, he didn’t think it would be so easy to seduce her, at one point he even thought he had to take her by force. He ran his fingers through his hair thinking. What if she was just acting? Normally he would detect any lie but around this woman he had real trouble thinking straight. Still he was happy she gave in to him and let him love her, it had been too long since he felt the embrace of a loved one. He smiled. With fast steps he went to join his lover under the shower.   
It was almost lunchtime as they both sat down at the table and eating breakfast, Loki fully dressed in his green and black armor and I just wearing a bathrobe as my in Lokis words hideous clothing suddenly disappeared. I took a sip from my coffee trying to cross my legs but flinching as I felt a little sore between the legs. Loki noticed his evil smile returning, “this drink tastes rather interesting”, he noted holding his cup of coffee in both hands. “It helps getting up in the morning”, I explained and enjoyed my eggs and bacon. Loki emptied the cup and joined me in eating quietly.   
“What are we going to do now”, I asked after a little while looking at the God of mischief. Loki smiled at me, “well how about I show you new ways of pleasure?” I sight, “I didn’t mean that I meant it more like, how are you planning on ruling over the world?”   
Lokis smile faded a little, “the Chitauri will enforce my rule and I shall be king”. I nodded a little disappointed; somehow I hoped he would say something else, though I didn’t know what that could possibly be. 

The next days were always the same, I woke up to Loki performing some sort of sexual act on me, taking a shower, preparing breakfast just to be pulled back to bed afterwards. While I slept Loki would command the Chitauri and do things a King has to do. When I asked him about that, he refused to give me an answer as he didn’t ask for my consultation, which made me pretty furious after a while.   
“Loki please stop”, I tried to catch his hands as he started to take of my bathrobe. “What is it dear don’t tell me you are not in the mood”, he purred at my neck. “Loki I want to know what you are going to do to humanity you said you wanted me as an ally but you have secrets”, I said shoving him of me. He stood in front of me a dark expression on his face as he looked down on me. “I told you I don’t want to endanger you Lucy”, his voice was cold. I sighed as he turned around and walked away, annoyed I left the couch and followed him, “you can’t always run away from me when I ask you a question”. He looked at me over his shoulder, “well I do”. I let out a groan of frustration, “Loki I can’t keep this up you sleep with me you say that you need me but am not a toy”, I shook my head, has lust blinded me so much? Because that’s what it was lust, not love, never love. “Yes you are indeed not a toy but maybe I see no reason to trust you with my secrets”, he sneered. “Still mad at me trying to free the Avengers?” His eyes suddenly had an angry glare, “if that’s what keeps you from trusting me, punish me and be done with it but please, whatever you say is coming is also a thread for me”. “Not if I can protect you”, he said putting his hands on my shoulder. “Damn Loki and who will protect you?” I just noticed I had tears in my eyes putting my arms around his waist and pulling him to me. I sniffed, “I thought we were in this together”. Loki didn’t said a word, he hugged me tightly. I put my head on his chest and felt something wet hitting my face, “are you crying”, I asked my voice very low. I heard him swallow and saw him wipe his face with one hand, “you are right as always my love”.


	10. Chapter 10

I was quite in shock after he finished talking, “so this Thanos guy saved you from the void but because you didn’t play by his rules he tortured you until you convinced him to let you rule over the earth in exchange for our infinity stones”. Loki nodded, “that’s about right”. “And Thanos is a being of unbelievable power that could destroy you and Thor without even breaking a sweat?” “Precisely”   
“Bloody hell”.

Loki was even more pale than usual and I was all out of words, so Loki kinda did protect his brother and in some way saved earth, it was really strange. “You think now lesser of me?” Surprised by the question I looked up, “no. Why do you think I that?” Loki sighed, “because I gave in to him, I am his pawn and nothing more”. “Loki everyone gives in to torture that’s why it’s used and it is not so bad being a pawn”, I said with a grin. He raised an eyebrow, “well a pawn can turn into a queen if it makes the right moves”.   
We talked for another hour about Lokis fall but we were interrupted by a group of Chitauri who landed on the balcony. Loki rose to talk to them, I hesitated for a moment then I followed. ‘The humans are obedient only a few remain rebellious but when they die it will be over’, I heard the sharp voice of the Chitauri in my head, concerned I looked to Loki. “Don’t let them be killed”, he turned to me his eyes cold, acting as I was just one of the mortals he detests. “And why should I let them be unpunished?” “Well if you kill them, they died for a cause and someone else will pick up their weapons and fight, put them away but do not kill them”, the Chitauri watched me talk to Loki and again made those weird noises, talking to each other without us being able to understand them. “I didn’t ask for your consul mortal; although I think you are not entirely wrong”, Loki started turning back to the Aliens, “kill half of them the others will remain in prison”. The grey Alien made a strange gesture which was probably supposed to be a nod and they left. I inhaled sharply and looked at Loki who was really tense, “are you alright?”   
He nodded, “yes but we must be careful dear if they find out you are more than a plaything to me, they could try to take you away from me”. “And what am I to you?” I asked with an innocent smile. My King turned to me a strange look in his eyes, “you are my trusted ally, my lover and my only chance to survive this story”. I grinned, “aw, you are such an romantic”, I giggled at his confused look, pulled him down to kiss him long and intense. 

I tried to catch my breath as Loki rolled of me to lie next to me in bed, “seriously how do you do that?” Loki put his hand behind his head and watched me out of the corner of his eyes, “it is all about stance if you…” “No not that, I know how you did that”, I cut him off blushing really hard, “I mean how do you ah forget it”. I shook my head and moved closer to him, caressing his chest, “I wished I could have your stamina I am so tired”. Loki smirked, lied an arm around me just to pull me closer to him, “don’t worry you will get better”. I laughed my hand slowly going down his chest, “I think I am pretty good, or didn’t you just yell my name a few minutes ago”. Loki gasped as my hand grabbed my favorite toy.   
Slowly I moved my hand as it grew hard again in my hand, “Lucy I thought you were tired”. I rested on my other arm and looked at my God, “I am wide awake again”, I said with a big grin, stroking his tip with my thumb. Loki moaned looking absolutely gorgeous, “you little devil”. Laughing I pulled the blankets away to see what I am doing, “sometimes I also like being in control”. His smile was quite mischievous, “oh dear you think you are in control?” My grip tightened and he flinched slightly, “I do”. Lokis grin grew wider as he looked behind me. I let out a little scream of surprise as two cold hand pulled me away from him and pinned me down on the mattress. “Wait I thought you can only do illusions”, the other Loki smiled just as evil as the original. “Well some illusions are just more real than others”, explained the real Loki as he rose and spread my legs.  
I moaned in pleasure as he as he thrust into me, “will you ever let me on top?” He laughed stopped moving an instead played with my nipples, “maybe if I run out of ideas”. “You are mean”, I said a little grumpy but the other Loki bent down to kiss me before I could say anything else, he almost felt like the real one. Both of them laughed at for blushing. “Arg now I have to deal with both of you”, I giggled playfully trying to free myself from the other Loki, he just smiled holding me and keeping me in place. “He can’t talk my dear”, Loki said moaning softly as he thrust into me, making me quiver in lust, “too bad”.   
Loki looked at me while I was peacefully asleep, if he could only sleep as well but since he has been in Thanos clutches he never had a good nights sleep ever again. Being with Lucy helped but it didn’t make him forget what he has seen, what he experienced, though it felt good making some pleasant memories with her.  
He got up and put on some pants, he needed fresh air. Standing on the balcony he felt the cold wind brushing against his skin, it felt really nice. He finally had his throne but he didn’t enjoy taking it nor did he enjoy sitting on it, he sight. “I never wanted the throne I only wanted to be your equal”, he whispered. Back then when he shouted those words at his brother they were true and they still are. Suddenly a picture flashed through his mind. He was sitting with Lucy on a bench watching two children play and scream joyfully, as they ran over the green grass. Smiling he put an arm around his beloved queen kissing her on the cheek, she smiled back caressing her big belly.   
Suddenly the sky darkened and the grass dried up and died, the children screamed in agony. Loki tried to grab Lucys hand but she was pulled away into the darkness tears in her eyes and a silent scream for help on her face. A figure appeared in front of him, tall with a menacing smile on the purple face. Loki gasped as he opened his eyes, cold sweat all over his body, his hands clenching the balustrade of the balcony. Thanos was still watching him.


	11. Chapter 11

He returned when the sun started to rise as he couldn’t possibly fall asleep after his nightmare, so when the first rays of sun fell into his bedroom, he settled down on the bed to watch his lover wake up.   
I yawned and rub my eyes it was way too early in my opinion but Loki was already up, “good morning my dear”. I smiled, “morning my god of lust and pleasure”. He smiled and kissed me, “are you alright Loki?” Surprised at my question he raised an eyebrow, “well yes why do you think otherwise?”   
I sat up and flinched as it hurt in certain places and gave him an stern look, “because I am not stupid, you were gone the whole night and you never kissed me so”, I was searching for the right words, “so gentle before”. He rose from the bed, “we will talk about that but not now”, Loki said disappearing into the bathroom. I sight, god or human men are always the same.

“Still not talking?” I earned a glare from Loki as he took a sip of his coffee, “well then I have thought up a plan”. “You did?” Loki was surprised she had time for that even though he made sure she was most of the time occupied in his bedroom. “Yes but you won’t like it”, I stated and emptied my cup of tea; lately the taste of coffee disgusted me. “We are not using my oaf of a brother and his friends”, Loki said angry and I sighed again.   
“We need them.”   
“They cannot be trusted.”   
“Neither can you!”   
“You don’t trust me?”   
“I do but not on this matter because you can’t see clear!”   
“I have everything under control!”   
“You can’t possibly be that stupid”, I saw that my words hurt him but it was the truth, Loki wasn’t thinking straight and after all I heard it was impossible for to protect me from Tanos. Loki sighed and laid his face into his hands, “you drive me crazy woman”. “I love you too”, I said casually only to freeze as I noticed what I have done. “You love me?” I blushed, we never talked about that because none of us could truly admit their feelings for one another, I swallowed and nodded. Loki bit his lip thinking, after a few minutes he gently took my hand into his, “I love you too”. 

He told me about his nightmare afterwards while I just sat there and listened. “Thanos will kill me or worse when he comes here”, Loki nodded, putting his head onto my lap. “Loki I know you don’t like the idea but please listen to my plan”, I run my hand through his black hair while he closed his eyes trying to relax. “Tell me and be done with it”, he was still angry but whatever. “We know when Thanos will arrive so let’s use that to our advantage, we prepare with the Avengers and what’s left of S.H.I.E.L.D. and then we face him all together. The biggest problem will be the Chitauri they will side with Thanos of course”, I explained carefully watching Lokis face. He had closed his eyes but still his face was full of expression. “And if we win? What then, they will not let me be King anymore”, he sounded surprisingly neutral about that matter. “Maybe we could start a real life together”, I suggested carefully, “like in your dream”. Loki opened his eyes, “my brother will be furious”.   
“He is an idiot and he loves you”, I said and shrugged I didn’t met Thor before but Loki told me some childhood stories. “Can’t we just let them out right before Thanos arrives?” Loki asked sitting um, obviously he didn’t wanted to deal with them. “No they are human, mostly and humans need training to perform well”, I said shaking my head. “I don’t like the idea”, Loki muttered biting his finger thinking. “Let me handle it ok, I got you your throne now I will get you your happy ending, just trust me”, I said standing up and walking to the elevator. Loki sighed, “I trust you with all my heart dear but I do not trust myself”, he whispered softly. “And tell Jarvis to get my authorization up again”, I shouted just before the doors closed.

“Jarvis open the cells”, I ordered and the AI did as it was told. The Avengers looked up in surprised and even Fury didn’t find any words. I looked around thinking, they were still chained to the ground and Thor was still unconscious I had yet to free them completely. “I have to tell you something guys and I will not free any of you before you agree to my terms”, I stated calmly. Fury laughed, “no matter what you say will change what you did girl, you are even worse than Loki”. I looked at the one eyed man, “Jarvis Fury still needs his cell”. I heard him curse but I ignored it, “will you listen?” Natasha watched me carefully but nodded slightly, Clint tilted his head and stared daggers at me, while Steve gave a soft, “huh” and Tony sighed. I bit my lip, damn did I break them? 

The silence was heavy, I finished explaining everything that needed explanation but no one said a word. I cleared my throat and looked around, “any questions?” “Yeah do you actually expect us to believe that crap”, Fury said laughing without joy. “Ok anyone else a question?”   
Stark looked at me, “Fury is right, I cannot believe Loki will just surrender earth after all of this and even if he did, he needs to pay for his crimes”. I sighed, “I need to pay too I presume?” Clint shrugged, “well you were under his control so we cannot blame you”. Tony looked at the archer, “oh we can we can totally”, Natasha shook her head in annoyance, “Tony he is right, Loki forced her and we cannot blame her but for what happened after you broke free we will hold you accountable for”. I swallowed, “sure whatever I don’t really care since we have bigger problems”. “This Thanos fellow you sure we can beat him?” The question came from Steve who was still completely fixed to the ground. “I think, if he doesn’t get hold of the infinity stones you should be able to beat him”, I wasn’t completely sure but everything was better than just being destroyed.  
“I will need my suit”, Stark stated and looked at me calculating. I nodded, “yes and this is where my terms come in, I will free you and you will be able to train, however no one can know that you are free and preparing. You will hide until Thanos comes”. All of them looked at me in disbelieve, “you serious”, Stark commented, Clint laughed and Natasha raised an eyebrow. “I am dead serious or do you want Thanos to suspect something?” The fallen heroes looked at each other, “after you win you can of course be the heroes of the day and get all the fame but the minute Thanos is beaten Loki will disappear and you will not search for him at least for a year”. Now even Natasha scoffed, “why are you protecting him?” I tilted my head and looked at the spy with a neutral expression, “I am not in fact he protects me from the Chitauri and I am here because he allows it so for your freedom I think a little head start is the least you can do”. 

“How did it go?” Loki watched a monitor with a documentary on the witch burnings as I entered the room. “They have mixed feelings but they are heroes and of course they want to save the world and everyone on it”, I sat next to him and massaged my temples. “You look tired my dear”, Loki kissed my cheek and I smiled for a moment. “Yeah I feel strange”, I noticed a few days back that my body was acting strange but I just couldn’t put my finger on it. “I will take a nap”, I stated and went to the bedroom, Lokis concerned look followed me.


	12. Chapter 12

Loki watched sceptical as the Avengers walked outside the tower. I stood next to him watching the monitors hoping my plan would succeed. They were chained and the official declaration was that they were transferred into a more secure facility. I arranged for an old underground research facility to be reopened and prepared to hold them till Thanos arrived, down there they would have everything they needed and even more. My only concern was Thor, the others promised to explain everything to him when he wakes up, but there was no guarantee that he would accept the deal. If he decided to come for his brother the whole plan would fail. I looked at Loki who suddenly went very pale as he saw his unconscious brother, he still felt brotherly love for him, those Arsen are a strange breed. “Now we wait and hope”, I said when the truck left, Loki made a grimace, “and I really can’t know?”   
I shook my head, “no you cannot if Thanos invades your mind again he will know everything”. Loki sighed, “I trust your judgment my dear but I don’t like being kept in the dark”. I kissed his cheek, “I know how this feels, anyway I’m off”. I took my purse and went to the elevator, “wait where are you going?” “Didn’t I tell you, I have a doctor appointment I feel strange lately so I wanna get checked”, I explained waiting for the doors to open. Loki walked over to me, “I didn’t know it was this serious dear, should I accompany you?” I shook my head and stepped inside the elevator, “no you remember we are not a couple you are my king”, I said smirking. The doors closed and Loki stayed worried, “Jarvis I wish to watch more of this Son of Ramsay I like how he scares all humans”.   
Waiting for the doctor was annoying but necessary; still it was strange to go out after such a long time in the tower. On first look everything appeared normal, humans doing human business and everyone looked busy as normal but on second look, well the devil is in the details. Chitauri were patrolling the city or sitting on rooftops and watching everyone, as soon someone acted up they interfered. I saw some boys not older than fifteen spraying “Avengers” on walls, the Chitauri didn’t show any mercy. They beat them up and dragged them away god knows where. It was painful as much as I loved Loki, his rule brought misery to a lot of people. “Miss Barkley?” I looked up as a nurse smiled down at me, “the doctor will see you now”. I smiled, it was about time.   
I sat down on a chair in the office, looking around bored, the office had the normal doctor stuff in it and wasn’t really special. “Well Miss what is the matter”, the doctor started as soon as he entered. I stared at him speechless, he stared back at me in horror, “Banner?”

The Doctor looked at me in disbelieve, “you were in New York the whole time?” He looked at his clipboard, then at me and finally to the door. “Wait! Don’t run or Hulk up I want to talk, I mean no harm”, he looked back at me and his eyes narrowed. “And I am supposed to believe that?” I sighed, “why does everyone keep saying that?” I shook my head, “come on please talk to me and afterwards I need my examination”. I could see how much he disliked the situation but he sat down at his chair, his eyes wary and ready to escape at any minute. “I am on your side actually”, he raised an eyebrow, “I am! Look Loki controlled me but now I am free and helping to take earth back from him”. He still wasn’t convinced so I started at the beginning, telling him the whole story.   
When I finished he was in deep thought, “so you didn’t come here for me?” I shook my head, “no I searched for you but didn’t find any traces. You disappeared completely I actually came here because I needed medical consultation”. He nodded, “and the others are save?” “Yes I guarantee that, you can join them if you like, they would be glad to see you”, he scoffed. “I don’t think so I mean I bailed out on them, I was too scared to come back”, he rubbed his eyes looking more tired than ever. “But now you are and better late than never”, I smiled at him hoping it would lift his mood. He put his glasses back on, “I need to think about it I hide in plain sight and I don’t intent to get into trouble. Well now to your medical issue”. I sighed, dropped the Avengers topic and began to list up my symptoms. 

I knew Banner had a theory about me being unwell but he said he would run a few tests first to be absolutely sure. I just hoped it wasn’t a side effect of Loki mind controlling me. The elevator doors opened and revealed something truly disturbing, Loki was sitting on the couch watching an episode of hell’s kitchen and laughing like a maniac as Gordon Ramsay screamed at chef. “Ah I am back”, I said way too confused for a clever comment. He turned to me and smiled, “hello dear come sit with me and watch this son of Ramsay with me”. I shook my head, “no I rather not, I will take a bath I feel exhausted”. His eyes looked worried again, “alright if you wish, I will check on you later”. I smiled happily and kissed him before I went off.  
I closed my eyes and relaxed in the hot water, you can say a lot about Stark but he sure knows how to enjoy luxury. Slowly I doze off, so I didn’t hear the door open and soft steps nearing. “Dear?” A cool hand started to caress my face and I opened my eyes, “hey beautiful”. Loki looked at me with a mix of concern and confusion, “are you well?” I sat up a little and nodded, “yes but leaving the tower was in some ways a little disturbing and I still need to process some of the things I saw”. Loki moved his hand and a chair appeared next to the tub, “tell me”, he commanded as he sat down.   
I told him about the kids, about the watching and lurking Chitauri but I didn’t tell him that my Doctor was the Hulk. I didn’t want to keep secrets form him but it was necessary to the plan that he knows as little as possible.   
“I am sorry dear I will give orders that the boys will be freed”, Loki said kissing me gently. “Loki you don’t have to do this for me, I don’t like the situation as it is but you need to keep your act up”, I said taking his hand and kissing it. “I don’t want you to think I don’t care”, he stated taking a bottle of shampoo and starting to massage the liquid into my hair.   
“Do you care?”   
“I care for your wellbeing.”   
“I mean do you care for what happened to the boys?”   
Loki went silent for a minute, “no I don’t”. I looked up at him with mixed feelings, “I appreciate your honesty but a true King cares for his people”, I explained in a calm voice. Loki scoffed, massaging my scalp, “they are not my people I am a God”.   
“You are their King, which makes them your people”.   
He didn’t want to talk about this matter any further so I closed my eyes and enjoyed his massage. After my bath he took me to bed and held me tight, it was wonderful and I slept like a baby.   
Loki had a hard time holding his anger, when Lucy said the humans were now his people he wanted to shout at her, tell her how wrong she was but he didn’t, maybe just because of her state but he wasn’t sure. He still despised the human race but he loved his woman dearly, even though it was never his intention to fall in love. He never intended to take a wife or father children well he knew it was expected of him when he was still the prince of Asgard but probably only his mother would have cared if he refused marriage. Mother. His mind trailed of thinking of her, how dearly he missed her, her comfort and company. He closed his eyes and opened them again with a deep breath, without noticing he hugged Lucy tighter. She moaned in her sleep and made him realize how he pressed her against himself; he loosened up a bit and sight. One day he would go and see his mother again he would present Lucy to her and she would be delighted. Loki smiled at that thought and kissed his woman taking in her sweet scent.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days were all the same, I spend as much time as possible with Loki but he needed to do his ruling and besides me being sleepy and exhausted all the time needed to do the planning for my plan.   
“Stark I told you I can’t just deliver you your suit. Because it would be a little suspicious don’t you think, be patient the helmet is on its way”, I was deeply annoyed. Dealing with the Avengers was exhausting and in terms of Stark annoying as hell. “Then make it work! You know what I got another call, bye”, I snapped and hung up on him, this man could be such a pain in the ass.   
“Yes this is Barkley”, I said trying to not sound too annoyed. “Ah Hello this is”, the voice became a whisper, “Banner”. I chuckled, “hello doctor why are you calling?” I heard some papers rustling, “I have your results and they have proven my theory”. I went into Lokis and my bedroom to sit down on the bed.   
“Good what is wrong with me, I was barely able to get up this morning, again”, I played with my hairbrush. “Well nothing is wrong with you, you are just pregnant”, the brush fell to the ground, “are you alright? Hello Lucy?” I swallowed, “ah yes I am still here ah ehm are you sure?” The Doctor sounded surprised, “of course I am, is this a surprise to you?” It was, indeed they haven’t been using some sort of protection but Loki assured her that his magic would prevent a pregnancy for as long as he wanted. “Ah I need to talk to the idiot who did this to me but thank you do you need anything else?” Banner chuckled, “I should be the one asking that since I am the Doctor, but no I will call when I made my decision”. I nodded, remembered that he couldn’t see me and sighed, “thank you, bye”. I hung up and let me fall on the bed, damn Loki.   
My partner in crime was just making himself a sandwich as I walked into the kitchen, “you asshole!” Loki looked at me startled, “pardon?”  
“You asshole!” I screamed again, furious by his respond. He still didn’t understand but refuse to ask since I was the one screaming; instead he took a bite from his food. I looked at him in disbelieve, “you said you won’t impregnate me and I believed you”. The god chewed and put his sandwich down, “yes I recall this conversation”. “So why in all seven hells am I pregnant?”   
His jaw dropped, his eyes grew wide, “you are joking”. I crossed my arms around my chest, “sure because this is a joking matter”. Loki shook his head in disbelieve, “I don’t understand I made the spell you can’t be pregnant it’s impossible”. I frowned, “wait so you didn’t do it on purpose?” Loki took me in his arms, “I would never dear I would have told you if I wished for an offspring”. Suddenly I felt a lot less angry, “I am sorry Loki”, I hugged him tightly, “I thought you decided without me”. He kissed me gently, “never dear, I would never throw away your trust in me”. I smiled, “thank you”, I said softly, kissing him lovingly. One of his hands found its way to my belly, “you want to keep it?” I thought for a moment and shrugged, “well if your magic didn’t stop it how can I”. Loki smile grew wide, “oh I love you dear”.   
His joy over the coming of his first offspring didn’t last for too long, soon the dark thoughts returned, what if Thanos found out. Loki looked up from the book he stared at to look for his lover; Lucy was in the kitchen preparing dinner. She only wore an apron since both of them didn’t see why they should dress properly; it would only get in the way of their love making. He smiled watching her bare behind moving to a song she hummed to herself; he noticed how he was getting hard again. Loki stood up and went to hug his woman from behind, “again?” She asked teasingly, looking over her shoulder at him, “always dear”, he purred and kissed her.

Loki lifted me on the counter while kissing me with passion. I kissed him back just as passionate and run my hands through his hair pulling his head back to kiss his neck. He grinned, “greedy we are huh?” I laughed and bit his neck, he groaned and buried his hands in my hair. “What have you done to me?” He suddenly growled, pulling me down from the counter and turning me around getting into position. I chuckled, “greedy we are huh”, I mimicked him gasping as he thrusts inside me without a warning, good thing I was already wet.   
“You must have bewitched me”, he said holding my hands behind my back, taking me mercilessly. I moaned, “Loki!” He laughed, “yes scream my name as if it will do you any good”. His thrusts were hard and fast making me come hard and way too fast. “Again you came before me? I am your King you are here for my pleasure”, he growled slapping my behind. “Ah sorry”, I purred trying to catch my breath. He pulled out and grabbed my chin, bringing my face close to his, “well I shall punish you then”. I raised an eyebrow but before I got to say anything he pushed me down to my knees, my favourite toy right in front of me. “You will satisfy your king”, he said an evil grin in his face. I swallowed, “as you wish”. I put my hands on his hips and started licking his tip, making Loki moan loudly. Slowly I took him into my mouth, inch by inch feeling Loki shiver in arousal. He buried a hand in my hair and I could tell how hard it was for him to control himself. I closed my eyes as I had his full length inside of me and tried not to gag as I let him out as slowly as I took him. He grunted grapping my hair tighter leaning his head back, eyes closed. I licked my lips enjoying the strange taste in my mouth kissing his tip. It was too much for Loki as with a loud moan he came, spoiling my face. Trying to catch his breath he looked down on me, “sorry this was not planned”. Startled I looked up to him, “that’s gross”. He laughed so hard tears came to his eyes. 

I was still a little annoyed when we were eating dinner, though Loki was in a great mood. His mischievous smile annoyed me just further as I angrily stabbed my pasta. “I already told you I am sorry”, Loki said trying not to snicker as I glared at him. “And I heard you the first time but you are not sorry”.   
He shrugged and chuckled. I shook my head and this man was going to be the father of my children.   
Loki closed the book he was reading, looking down at his woman who slept next to him. It was late and he should try to sleep but he couldn’t, there was something he needed to do. He rose and put on his clothes and armour, he petted Lucys head and disappeared into the night.   
Waking up and finding the other side of the bed empty was nothing unusual for me but I never liked it. After I took a shower and dressed myself I went to look for Loki but he was nowhere to be found, “Jarvis where is Loki?” “The King went out, he said he will return before nightfall”, I frowned, “out? Why?” “He didn’t state a reason”, Jarvis answered. I made myself some tea still wondering, since his victory Loki never left the tower, not even once. He was definitely up to something and I had no idea what it could be.


	14. Chapter 14

I was a little upset about Loki leaving without a word but I had things to do, so I called the Avengers asking about their status. Luckily this time Natasha answered my call, “Yes”, her voice was stern, professional. “Hello this is Barkley how is it going?” The woman gave me a short report, “sounds good is Stark still wining?”   
Natasha chuckled, “he is always wining that’s his nature”. I laughed and then I went silent for a long moment, “Lucy? Are you alright?” It has been a long time since Natasha and I spoke so familiar with each other. We have never been friends but allies and I helped her with some of the data she gathered at various occasions. “I ah a lot has happened”, I answered and sighed.   
“Yes but this is not bothering you too much right?”   
“Natasha I…I am sorry a truly am”, it was honest and I hoped she believed me. “Lucy this is not easy for no one but I don’t want to dwell on it, if that plan of yours succeed I can forgive you”, her tone was neutral, calm, like she always was. “Promise.”  
“Yes promise.” 

My heart felt a little lighter after the talk, I almost felt like smiling as I went out on the balcony. The city looked like it always did, my mind went off to some faraway place, “I’m glad we are not going to raise you here”. Absent minded I stroke my belly, it was still flat but I told myself that I could already feel the child inside me.   
I stayed like this for an hour until I got bored and sat down on the couch to watch something on TV. 

Loki walked the halls still knowing where he had to go but how could he possibly forget, he grew up here. Wary he looked around, carefully watching if someone noticed him. He came into Asgard cloaked and concealed but his task was so risky he was extra careful. No one noticed him as he walked to the chambers of the queen, he was lucky no one was there. He looked around searching for the object he desired, “who is here?” He spun around, Frigga entered the room her eyes searching for the presence she felt. Loki didn’t move or dared to breathe, what should he do. “I know you are here show yourself”, the queen commanded. Loki sighed and showed himself, “hello mother”.   
Friggas eyes widened her hand flew to her mouth, “Loki”, she whispered. He looked down, feeling uncomfortable, “I think you are in need of an explai”. His mother cut him off by hugging him, “my dear son”, she cried, “I thought you dead”. Tears appeared in his eyes as he hugged his mother even tighter, “I almost was, I almost was”. 

Frigga held his hand listening to his story, she didn’t interrupt him, not even once. As Loki finished he looked up in her eyes which were filled with tears, “oh my boy my sweet boy”. They hugged again, “I know mother I am a disappointment”. She shook her head, “no you are not Loki you are my son and no matter what I love you, but we all make mistakes, even your father”. “He is not my father”, Loki hissed looking away as his anger was woken.   
Frigga put her hand on his cheek to gently guide his face back to hers, “he is Loki, family is not about blood or heritage but about love and cohesion”. Loki stood up, “mother I am not here to talk about father, there is something I wanted to ask from you”. Frigga sighed and stood too, “what is it Loki?” Loki took a deep breath, “I found a woman on Midgard and she is with my child I love her and will ask for her hand in marriage”. Frigga smiled one of the brightest smiles he ever saw and again hugged him, “I am so happy for you Loki”. She walked to a cupboard and opened a drawer, “I guess you came for this then”. She gave him a small wooden box. Loki took it and opened it, a smile grew on his face, “thank you mother”. Frigga kissed her son on the cheek, “of course you will have to bring her to me, after all I want to see the woman who tamed the trickster”. Loki closed the box and put it in one of his pockets, “no one tames me mother”. 

I was making dinner as the elevator doors opened, “finally I was worried were you’ve been”. I turned around walking into the room and froze. It wasn’t Loki.   
A group of men stood in front of me and to my displeasure their leader was a former S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. Crap.   
I swallowed and stared at them, “hello Barkley I heard you were promoted from Furys bitch to Lokis”. “Hello Luis I heard you finally learned how to count to ten”, two of his men snickered at my retort, Luis didn’t. “Where is the bastard”, he stepped forward never taking his eyes off me. He had a gun at his leg holster but it wasn’t drawn, his men, I counted ten, had riffles and guns. “He left and I don’t know when he will return”, I answered crossing my arms, studying my new enemy.   
His men scattered and scanned the room for threats, so he brought professionals, not good. “Then we will just have to wait for him to return, I am sure you will show us your hospitality”. He smiled an evil almost disgusting smile, if I had my gun with me I would have just shot him. He walked towards me, “if you touch me I throw you off the balcony”. I didn’t retreat, I was an Agent and I would never give in to someone like him, not without a proper fight. He stood right in front of me now, his eyes narrow his hand on the gun, “we will kill him and maybe if you are nice to us I will not hurt you”, his grin grew wider, “too much”.   
I waged my options, I could easily kick him in the balls and take his weapon but his men would shoot me. I could run and hide behind the counter but without a weapon, they would just drag me out and beat me. So my best option was playing along for now and hoping Loki came back before their patience grew too thin. “How does coffee sound”, I asked Luis smirked at what he saw as a victory and nodded. “Good girl”   
I nearly vomited.


	15. Chapter 15

I felt his eyes following every move I made, “scared?” I ask as I poured the coffee into cups, “of you? Never”, Luis smirked, taking a cup. ‘Loki damn if you hear me answer’, I screamed in my head but wherever he was he didn’t seem to hear me. The other men took their cups too and because the pot was almost empty again, I started to brew more. “Is it true that you are his whore?” I almost dropped my own cup, “pardon?” Luis grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, “it’s true, he fucks you and you like it”.   
I took a long sip out of my cup, “Luis you’ve always been an asshole but this beats it” I shook my head wanting to turn but he held me in place. “You are a traitor to your own race, when I killed that self-called king I will break you in every way possible”. His threats didn’t scare me they never could but I grew uneasy, after all I was pregnant and I needed to protect myself to protect the baby. ‘Dear you called? Is something wrong?’ I nearly gasped relieved by hearing his voice even in my head. ‘We have an enemy breach ten men are with me now and waiting for you’ I said noticing how Luis looked at me, he was suspecting something. ‘I will be there soon dear, fear not’ a little smile grew on my face, “what is so funny”, oh crap. “Maybe I spit in your cup before handing it to you”, I said taking a sip looking him dead in the eye.   
At least he broke a finger when his fist hit my face, still it hurt like hell. I crashed into the ground the men around me laughing and cheering their leader. “A shit you little bitch”, he snarled as he shook his hand, I tried to grin but my jaw hurt too much. “How dare you hit a defenceless woman”, a cold voice said making every head in the room spin to its direction. Loki stood in the doorway to the balcony, in full armour, wearing his ridiculous helmet and wielding his sceptre. “I am not defenceless”, I muttered before rolling behind a couch. Loki shot a blue beam of energy at his enemies which hit one of them directly and made the rest scatter. I looked around but couldn’t find anything to fight with so I retreat the last thing Loki could use was me getting captured. I ducked behind the couch as the men fired their weapons at the God. “Stupid mortals”, he snarled throwing another beam at them, two men screamed in agony as they were hit. “Your inferior weapons don’t hurt me”, he screamed and the men looked at each other. With a scream Luis ran from behind the counter holding his knife in his hands, “no!” I jumped up staring at Loki holding Luis hand, just a few inches from his stomach. Luis eyes widened in fear but they immediately changed when he noticed me, “shoot her!” Shit.   
I threw myself to the ground as bullets hit the couch and the wall behind me, “stop it!” Loki grabbed the knife and hit Luis with his sceptre, throwing him to the ground and pointing at him, “or I will make all of you pay”. “Kill her!” Luis screamed like a mad man trying to crawl away. Loki pushed his sceptre through his back killing him almost instantly, I heard one man whimper and started to smile.   
The others tried shooting till they ran out of ammo, once I heard the click of the empty weapons, my smile became a grin, “Loki they are out of ammo they cannot shoot anymore” Lokis head tilted a wide grin on his face, I stayed in my hiding place so all I heard was the screams and the begging of the remaining enemies. When silence rose I did too, looking around seeing bodies lying and bleeding on the floor, “are you alright?” I turned and saw Loki coming for me warping his arms around me, throwing the blood stained sceptre away. “I am alright Loki thanks to you”, I kissed him and flinched. “I should have not ended it so fast”, he examined my face and growled, “he hit you”. I shrugged, “it’s not a big deal he broke his finger doing it so I’m good”. Loki shook his head, “nothing is good, how did they even come in here, why didn’t Jarvis warn you”, I frowned, “yes why? Jarvis?” I called, the AI didn’t answer, “Luis was a former Agent maybe he disabled Jarvis”. Loki took of his helmet and sat it aside, “we will look at that later but now I have to heal your wound”. I sighed and nodded, “and after that?” I asked in a seductive voice, Loki grinned, “after that I will check every inch of your body for injuries. With my mouth”. 

After that incident I called Stark he repaired Jarvis and after a few weeks everything was back to normal, well almost. “I swear to god you are going to pay for that”, I promised as I leaned over the toilet. Loki stood behind me with a smile patting my back, “I am truly sorry my dear but this is nature and I can’t do anything against that”. “If you are so sorry, why can I hear you snicker”, I said belching again. Loki laughed, “I will prepare a nice calming tea for you dear”, he said walking out of the bathroom. “Don’t think I will forget this just because of a nice gesture”, I yelled groaning and resting my head on the seat.   
Loki was smiling while making tea, lately Lucy was suffering almost every morning from the sickness which was proof of his child inside of her. He wondered what it would be, a little prince or a princess; he smiled at the thought of a sweet baby girl in his arms, that was when his head started to hurt. He dropped the cup he was holding and pressed his hands on his temples. “How are you doing King?” A mocking voice coming from the darkness he was suddenly in. Loki swallowed and bowed slightly, “hello great one”.   
“How is your bride?” He froze, Thanos knew, “yes and congratulations”.   
Loki went pale, “I hope it will be a healthy boy”.   
“What do you want!?”   
“I am here to remind you of your debt”  
“I am well aware of what I own you so don’t threaten me or my family”  
Finally the tall figure stepped out of the darkness with an evil grin that showed too many teeth. “You belong to me do not forget that boy you live only because of my mercy”, he growled marching forward only to stay a few inches from his face. “I am also well aware of that”, he said as politely as possible looking the creature dead in the eyes. “I will arrive soon and if you do not uphold your end of the bargain, I will rip out the unborn child from within you bride and feed it to you”.   
Loki closed his eyes and as he opened them again he was standing in the kitchen again, cold sweat all over him.

A few days later.  
“I will go to the doctor today to check on our little one”, I said with a soft smile, finally my belly started to grow and it made me happier then I could have ever imagine. Loki nodded drinking his coffee, “and I presume I cannot persuade you not to go?” I sighed, “I told you this is important and I will be safe”. Loki was sceptical, after Luis hurt me he saw enemies everywhere and he hadn’t left me out of his sight ever since. “It’s been almost two month and I need to get the baby checked, by the way do you want to know the gender?” Loki shook his head, “no sometimes I like surprises”. I chuckled and rose from my seat, “alright and when I am back we talk about what’s on your mind”. He looked at me puzzled, “pardon?” I winked at him, “you can’t keep secrets from me dear I am a woman, we always find out”. I kissed him and left. Loki sighed he took out the little box his mother gave him, ever since his talk with Thanos he didn’t have the heart to ask her.


	16. Chapter 16

“You and the baby are perfectly fine”, Banner smiled at me a lot more relaxed than the first time we met. “That’s great thank you”, I said sitting up and petting my belly. “I hope it stays this way, I mean Loki is the father and so it could get complicated.” Banners smile vanished, “Loki is the father?” I looked to him, “oh did I forget to tell you?” Damn, I didn’t intend to tell anyone but I was just so happy. He nodded staring at me in disbelieve, “how can you?” I raised an eyebrow, “yes how dare me, falling in love and getting pregnant by the person who loves me, I am truly a monster.”   
Banner looked down, he seemed embarrassed, “I didn’t mean, I just thought he was an evil guy and he harmed so many people, I am sorry.”   
I sighed, “I know what you mean but sometimes people are not what they appear to be, sometimes there is more than meets the eye.” I looked at him and he ran a hand through his hair and nodded, “you are right, I apologize.” I stood up pulling my shirt down and putting one hand on his shoulder, “don’t worry about it, I will get that a lot in the future but I guess I had it coming. Well did you think about my offer?”   
Banners gaze went out of the window, “I did think about it but I didn’t make a decision, yet.”   
“I see. Well till next time then Doctor”, I smiled, squeezed his shoulder a little and left.   
I managed to get back without any problems, enjoying my alone time and being able to look around the city for a bit. Nothing really changed, it was still the same city with the same busy people, with the same Chitauri keeping watch over them and keeping them in line.   
I still didn’t like it but if Thanos was beaten they would disappear along with Loki and me. Deep in thought I arrived at the tower, caressing my belly every now and then as I walked out of the elevator. Loki was waiting. I jumped as I noticed him, “God you scared me Loki.” He frowned, “I am sorry my love I was anxious about your return.”   
I nodded slowly and studied him, he was wearing his armour but gladly not he helmet, his hair was neatly combed back and something was clearly on his mind. “What is this about?” He cleared his throat, hands behind his back, “well dear I have to ask you something.” I raised an eyebrow and waited, he was frozen, staring at me and biting his lip. “Yes?”   
He snapped out of it taking a deep breath, and knelt down before me. “Dear Lucy I wanted to ask you if you would honour me in the greatest way possible, by becoming my wife”, he said pulling out a little wooden box and presenting it to me. My mouth opened as I opened the box to find a ring with a huge diamond in it, “Loki I, of course I will.” He looked so relieved I laughed, he took the ring and put it on my finger, smiling like I have never seen him before. “I love you”, he whispered as he kissed me. “I love you too.”   
I stared at the ring, “is this a real one?” I asked touching the diamond, Loki looked at me puzzled, “of course it is, it belonged to my mother.” My eyes widened, “what this is the ring of a queen?” He nodded and kissed me again, I smiled and touched his cheek, “thank you so much.” He smiled back and went to sit on the couch, “so this was the reason you were so tense the past days, you were so afraid I would say no.” Loki straightened at the couch and gave a soft laugh, “yes dear.” I went over to kiss him on the cheek, “I will take a bath”, I announced and walked away, not noticing how the happiness faded from him.   
Loki sighed and shook his head looking at his feet, “my King.” His head jerked up as a Chitauri stood in front of him, “what do you want?” He hissed, the sceptre appearing in his hand, the grey Alien tilted his head, “he is here.”

Loki froze, a shiver went down his spine. Slowly like in trance he nodded, “I will greet him personally.” With a wave of his hand, he had his helmet on, the sceptre extended to a large staff as he followed the Chitauri outside.

“Miss!” I sighed, “what is it Jarvis I just went in”, I replied annoyed sitting up in the tub. “Miss, Master Loki just left, he said something like, he has to greet someone”, I frowned fearing the worst I rose and grabbed my towel. “Was a Chitauri here?”   
“Yes Miss they left together”  
“Call the Avengers, their time has come”

Loki was standing on a flying platform looking at the sky. The portal made by the Tesseract never closed, but still it took Thanos month to come here. He swallowed, trying to not let his fear show. Next to him the Chitauri talked, watching him ready to attack if he should make a wrong move. They started to scream and jeer as a large spaceship came through the hole in the sky, darkening half of the city. Loki tightened his grip on the sceptre as he watched, the platform slowly drifting closer to the ship. A huge door opened and they flew right into it, closing right behind them. 

I watched in horror how Loki disappeared inside the ship, “Jarvis?”   
“Mr Stark replied they are on their way Miss”  
“Expected time of arrival?”   
“Two hours”   
That was not good; I bit my lip, noticing I was only wearing a towel and ran into the bedroom to get dressed.   
“Should I call Doctor Banner?”   
“No he will notice himself and hopefully make the right decision”  
I returned to the balcony watching the ship in the sky, “stay strong Loki”, I whispered touching my belly. 

He bowed deeply in front of the giant purple Titan, “welcome to earth great one. As I promised it was easy to take and you shall have the Tesseract.” Thanos smiled his evil smile as he watched Loki bow flexing his fingers as if he tried to keep himself from squashing him. “Silvertongue how I missed your pathetic little existence”, his voice sent shivers down Lokis spine, he lowered his head even more. The creature reached out to him and sceptre flew into his hand, “thank you for holding that for me”, he smirked. Loki rose, “this was not part of the deal.”   
“No? Oh I am sorry”, Thanos mocked, “I don’t care vermin.”   
Loki nearly growled but then lowered his gaze, “good boy, now tell me how is your bride?” Loki bit the inside of his lip, “great one I shall bring you the Tesseract so you can continue to conquer the universe.” Thanos eyes narrowed, “I asked you a question.” Loki closed his eyes for a moment, “she is well.” Thanos laughed and waved his hand, “get lost bug you irritate me.”   
Loki tried not to walk too fast as he turned around and left, he needed to get Lucy out of here, as far away as possible, he saw what Thanos was up to, he was going to hurt her.   
He walked straight back the way he came when a group of Chitauri stood in his way, talking in their own language, looking at him, laughing. He nearly screamed at them but he managed to just glare, “out of my way.” The Chitauri laughed revolving him, “I am on my way to retrieve the Tesseract for Thanos.” Loki forced himself to be calm swallowing his anger, one of the Aliens pulled a knife; it came close to him trying to intimidate him. “I don’t have time for that”, he pulled the knife from the Chitauri and in one go slit its throat. The others stopped, staring at their fallen comrade as Loki stepped over it and walked away. 

I paced around in the room staring out of the window whenever I came past it, “Jarvis?” “One hour and ten minutes”, the AI responded immediately, “Miss Time won’t pass faster this way.” “I know but this is not a normal situation.”   
“May I suggest for you to adjourn from the room, the panic room Master Loki requested is ready.” I bit my lip, I promised Loki to hide as soon as Thanos was getting close but I didn’t want to leave him behind.   
“I will wait a little longer.”   
“As you wish.”   
I hear a noise and turned, hand on my gun as I saw three Chitauri landing on the balcony. “Jarvis?”   
“One hour and three minutes.” Damn, I glared at the Aliens. ‘What do you want?’ I asked them with my mental connection, they laughed and looked at me with greedy eyes. Slowly I pulled my gun; it was a warning to them. The biggest Chitauri looked at my weapon, tilted its head and screeched, I shot it right through its ugly eye. The other two looked at their fallen comrade then at me and without a warning, they charged at me. “Shit, Jarvis I will take the panic room now!” I shot one of them in the leg and the other in the chest as I ran back to the elevator, the doors already open. “Of course Miss and by the way, more are coming.” I let out a curse and sprinted into the elevator, shooting the remaining Alien into the head as five more Chitauri landed. With a little frown I pushed the button and the doors closed. They knew, they knew all along and that meant Thanos knew. I swallowed hard, if he was aware of what I mean to Loki even the panic room wouldn’t save me from him, “Jarvis call the Doctor.”

“Are you sure we can trust them?” Clint asked as he flew the helicopter looking over to Natasha.   
“I wouldn’t trust Loki but Lucy is okay believe me that girl is too smart to lie to us”, Steve looked at the two and shook his head. “I think everyone deserves a second chance but she beat us once, I will never trust her.” He looked to Thor, the god of thunder hat a grim look on his face, “what do you think Thor?”   
The blonde looked up, “I believe there is still good in Loki but the woman I do not know so I cannot tell.” Stark rolled his eyes, not that anyone could see, he was flying besides the helicopter still angry that Lucy and Loki made his tower their personal love nest. He had seen the footage. After he repaired Jarvis, he accessed his memory and saw all that happened, though he kept the footage of their intimacy for himself, he told the others of their relationship and of course of her pregnancy. When he gets back in the tower he would throw his bed out of the window.   
“Thor is going to be an uncle and it is his brother we are talking about so he is not objective, anyone care for my opinion?” Steve sighed, “not again Tony, please.”   
“What I still think my plan is brilliant.”   
“We are not going to tie Loki to an anchor and the throw him into the ocean.”   
“Party pooper.”


	17. Chapter 17

Loki cursed as he saw the dead Chitauri in the tower, so they made their move. All he wanted was to go and get Lucy but Jarvis told him she was save so maybe if he brought the Tesseract to Thanos he would leave her be. He went to the device that held the tesseract and waved his hand. The cube flew right into it and he couldn’t help but stare at it, this thing was the cause of all this misery. He turned to see the Chitauri staring at him, their eyes greedy and their movement uneasy. 

I watched as Loki arrived and took the cube, “don’t do it”, I whispered. “If Thanos gets his hands on that we have a problem”, I saw him hesitating. I watched as Loki walked to the Chitauri but before one of them could snatch the cube from him a blast of energy came out of nowhere and the Aliens scattered. “Jarvis?”   
“Mr Stark has arrived.”   
“What? You said they wouldn’t be here for another thirty minutes.”   
“I seem to have miscalculated.”  
“Did you just lie to me?” 

Stark was flying over Lokis head looking down at the god and even though he couldn’t see his face, Loki knew he glared at him. “Hey reindeer games, how is it going?” Lokis eyes narrowed and he watched the Chitauri around him, which looked at him suspiciously, “what are you waiting for?” He snarled, “attack!”   
Stark smiled as the grey Aliens screeched and started to jump at him to take him down. “This won’t work again”, Tony smirked and shot them down. One was lucky and managed to grab his ankle but it was electrocuted immediately and fell to its death. Loki watched the metal man carefully; he didn’t have his sceptre anymore so he was unable to attack. His head turned as he heard the noise of the helicopter and a little smile appeared on his face as his brother landed on the balcony in front of him. “Loki!” Thor was furious, “Thor” he replied in a neutral voice. The god of thunder looked at the Tesseract pointing his hammer at Loki, “hand me the Tesseract Loki or I will take it by force.” The god of mischief smiled, so his brother chose to play along, “dear brother I fear I cannot do this.” He threw a dagger and was hit by Mjolnir in exchange. 

The Chitauri started to gather and come to the tower, “now we got their attention what is the next step?” Tony asked as he shot them down mercilessly, “Thor takes care of the Tesseract and we are almost in”, Clint replied. He and Natasha were crawling down an airshaft which was surprisingly disgusting, “I hate Alien ships.” Natasha muttered as she stared at Clints behind, trying not to think of the things that got stuck in her hair. “Well hurry up I don’t know how long Thor will be able to keep his act up, he looks like he will either kill Loki or kiss him.”   
Banner looked up to the spaceship in horror, watching as the Chitauri gathered and ran towards the tower. Lucy had called him, begging him to help, but he was scared, “last time I kinda broke Harlem”, he told her but she just laughed. “You are not the man you were back then”, her words were still in his head. He clenched his fists and flinched as someone called his name, “Steve?” The soldier stared at him in disbelieve, “Banner!” He ran over and studied him, “you here to help?” The Doctor hesitated and the Captain frowned, “well I am here to protect the civilians but it seems like the Chitauri only have eyes for Stark so.” He didn’t finish the sentence, I am not the man I was back then, Banner repeated in his head. “Banner?”   
He closed his eyes for a moment and as he opened them they changed, “you should stand back.” The Captain jumped back holding his shield up, “Banner?” He tried but banner was gone. An angry scream let every person and Alien turn and look at the giant green creature that stood in the middle of the streets.   
I almost laughed as I saw Banner change, “well that is going to be one hell of a party.”   
“Miss”, Jarvis said sounding a little worried, “there are enemies outside and I am afraid they might get in here.” I bit my lip, “tell Tony or Steve, I can’t deal with that.”   
Tony grinned as he saw the big green guy jumping and climbing up a building, smashing every Chitauri that dared to stand in his way, “good news guys, we have a hulk.” Natasha looked worried and Clint raised an eyebrow but it was too dangerous to speak for them right now. They were in stealth mode and close to their target. Natasha pulled her gun thought about it and put it back, if they were noticed too soon the plan would fail.

“Three minutes!” Natasha yelled, planting the explosives and setting the timer. Clint didn’t respond, he was focused on shooting. The archer sat on a rail high above his companion protecting her from the incoming Chitauri. “Three minutes can be very long”, he finally replied after looking around and shooting a Chirauri right in the neck. “Is that what you wife tells you?”  
“Tony I try to focus!”  
“Sorry Tasha.”   
Natasha shook her head planting an explosive under an important looking device which was hopefully highly explosive and moved on. “More are coming”, Clint stated shooting a Chitauri as it entered the room. Natasha cursed in Russian, three more and she was finished, she ran and didn’t even stop when one of the Aliens fell right in front of her. She blinked and jumped over the body as it fell to the ground, an arrow in its eye.   
“Guys I wish you were here I just saw the Hulk beating a Chitauri with another Chitauri, it is hilarious.”   
“Stark get out of the line if you don’t have anything useful to say”, Natasha growled setting the last explosives and waving at Clint. “Ready to go.” 

“Thor!” Loki screamed, “I swear I will kill you for that.” Thor looked down on his brother and smirked, Loky laid flat on his back, both hands above his head and Mjolnir placed at his wrists. The captain came up to Thor shooting a short glare at Loki, “is it secure?” Thor nodded holding up a briefcase with the cube inside, “yes son of Rogers I will protect it with my live.” Steve nodded thinking that Thor was a little dramatic as he turned and looked at the ship, “if this works”, he muttered, “I will kiss her.” Lokis head jerked up, glaring at the Captain, “I dare you, you filthy mortal.” “Quiet brother”, Thor commanded looking at the ship.   
“The people are evacuated?” Tony asked for the third time as they waited, fighting of the Chitauri. “Yes”, Steve said, “most of them already ran when the ship appeared.”   
“Good.”  
“Guys we need help, the helicopter was destroyed”, Natasha said breathing heavy. “On my way”, Tony responded, flying over to the ship. Thor looked at Loki who still struggled to break free, he sighed, all he wanted was a talk with his younger brother, he wanted to understand what drove him to strike a deal with a creature like Thanos but he feared he might never be given an answer. “It won’t work”, Loki whispered and Thor and the Captain looked at him. “Why?” Steve asked frowning at the god.   
“He is Thanos and he is more powerful than Thor and me together”, he explained having a pained look at his face. “Your fiancé thought this plan up and you don’t believe in it?” Loki hissed at him, “do not talk about her you vermin, if Thor hadn’t put Mjolnir on me the both of us would be long gone.” Thor glared at his brother, so this was his plan all along, leaving and hoping the Titan wouldn’t find him and his pregnant woman. “You are a coward”, Steve said shaking his head. “I do not care what happens to this world or me but I will not stand by and watch as he hurts her.” The Captain looked at the god and they exchanged a look, maybe Loki was not so evil after all.   
“Hello boys”, Natasha landed right in front of them, holding a strange weapon she took from one of the Aliens. Stark rushed back to the ship to get Clint they had little time left. Clint let himself fall from the ship still shooting, Stark flew over and grabbed his ankles, “got you Legolas.” Natasha sighed in relief and looked at her watch, “thirty seconds.” Stark flew faster throwing Clint to the tower, he made a flip and landed on his feet as the ship exploded in a huge blast. The blast wave was so strong Tony was pushed forwards and made an ungraceful landing into the living room.   
Thor yelled in triumph but as the ship crashed down they heard laughter, a cold and cruel laughter. Tony got up and walked to where the rest of the team stood, “is that?” “Yes”, Loki said, “this is Thanos.” Thor called Mjolnir in his hand and Loki got up on his feet. The purple giant was sitting in a huge flying chair looking down on them and laughing, “we just destroyed his ship and with it the Chitauri, why is he laughing?” Tony asked. Loki rubbed his wrists, looking at the heroes and sighed, “I told you it won’t work.”   
“Shut up Loki!” They said in unison.   
Thanos came closer looking at each of them with a mix of disgust and amusement, “so these are earths mightiest heroes.” He mocked putting his head on his right hand, the hand he was wearing a golden gauntlet a yellow stone was shimmering on the knuckle.   
“The Tesseract, now!” His voice was loud and everyone was shaken to the bone, “we will not hand it to you monster!” Thor replied pointing Mjolnir at him, “leave this world or I Thor son of Odin shall be your downfall.” The Avengers and Loki stared at him, Loki shook his head, Clint and Steve frowned, Natasha face palmed and Stark even chuckled. “I suggest we just attack?” Tony said shrugging. Steve nodded, “yes Avengers assemble.”


	18. Chapter 18

Tony was the first to attack, he shot at Thanos but the purple being just raised a hand to block the attack. Thanos smirked, “pathetic human.” He started to go down, landing in the middle of the street where the dead Chitauri lay. A loud growl was heard as the Hulk ran to him jumping a fist raised to smash him into to ground. The giant took a step back, evading the attack and hitting back. His fist crushed into the Hulks face and sent him flying into a building.   
Stark flew down while Clint, Natasha and Steve took the elevator, Thor stared at Loki. “Will you help?” The black haired god shook his head, “I can’t brother.” Thor frowned, “you can and we need all the help we can get, your magic…”   
“I said I CAN’T”, Loki yelled and to Thors surprise, he saw fear in his eyes. “You have no idea what he did to me brother; I cannot face him I just can’t.” Thor sighed, “alright brother, take your bride and leave but beware I will come to see my niece or nephew.” He put down the suitcase, spun Mjolnir and flew off to join his friends in the battle. Loki looked after him and shook his head, “farewell brother.”   
He turned and ran to the elevator, furiously hitting the button until the doors opened. With another sigh he stepped inside, staring at the doors and waiting for them to open. When they did, he paled as there were dead Chitauri everywhere. He stepped out and looked around, “Jarvis what happened here?”   
“The Chitauri attacked Miss Barkley and tried to break into the panic room, but the Captain fought them off.” Loki exhaled and moved to the door, he knocked and waited. “Dear it is me open up”, he called after a few seconds but no one was answering. “Jarvis?” Loki called nervously, “open the door.” “As you wish Sir.” The door opened and he stepped inside, his legs feeling weak as he already knew something was wrong. The room was empty and every monitor showed Thanos evil smiling face.  
Thor groaned as Thanos held him by the throat, “puny God.” He said throwing him against the Hulk and sending both of them flying into a building.   
“He must have some kind of weakness.”   
“My scans show he has not.”  
“Not the answer I wanted to hear Jarvis.” Tony circled the titan shooting at him but it didn’t even bother him. Natasha looked at the creature and then at Clint, both of them sat on a roof, “we are useless here.” The archer shrugged, “at least until we find his weak spot.” Steve ran at Thanos and threw his shield, hitting him right in the face, making Thanos grin. “You think you can hurt me with a Frisbee?” He laughed, picked up a piece of concrete and threw it at the captain, he dived under it a grim look on his face. The Hulk emerged from the building holding Thor, giving a big hulkish scream and throwing the god back at Thanos. The titan seemed surprise and Thor hit his chest making him stumble and looking irritated, “you stupid creature”, he began but the Hulk ran at him throwing a punch and sending Thanos flying. Thor stood up growling at the green man and calling Mjolnir into his hand, “never do that again.” The Hulk looked at him and exhaled loudly, “tiny man good at flying.” Thor wanted to say something but Thanos came at them his hands as one fist knocking the Hulk to the ground. The god raised his hammer but the titan was faster, slapping him with the back of his hand so hard he spun around and dropped to the ground.   
“Where is she!”   
Thanos turned around to look at Loki, an evil smile on his face, “there you are my little worm.” Loki clenched his fists staring at the purple being with hatred filled eyes. “You took her, so tell me where is she?” Thor looked up slowly getting on his legs and raising Mjolnir. The Hulk jumped at his feet, growled ready to attack but Thor raised a fist and stopped him. Thanos walked over to Loki still smiling and reaching out to him, “you still owe me something.” The god of mischief shook his head, “first tell me where she is.”   
“You are in no position to make demands little one, give me the tesseract and I may let you know if she is still alive.”   
“Brother no, don’t do it!” Thor yelled but it was too late. Loki raised his hand the blue cube appearing in it holding it up to the titan. “Good little dog”, Thanos laughed and took the cube, snapping his fingers. They heard a high pitched scream from above and looked up, a portal opened in the sky dropping someone. “NO!” Loki screamed pulling a dagger and attacking Thanos but he sent him flying with a half-hearted hit. “I’m on it”, Tony said flying up and catching me in his arms. “You alright?” I blinked looking at the Iron Man in confusion, “Stark? Where am I?”   
“Way too high up to be that calm.”   
I looked down and paled.   
Thanos smiled at the cube pressing both hands on it, trying to break the housing as it disappeared. Loki laughed, “you think me this stupid?” He looked at the giant with hatred filled eyes, “you will pay for everything, monster.”   
Thanos roared turning to the god and running towards him, “die vermin.”

Thanos fist hit the place Loki was lying or at least the illusion of him, “what are you waiting for, attack!” He screamed as he ran past his brother and the Hulk, both of them grinning. Tony put me down on the same roof Natasha and Clint were sitting, “tell me you have a plan.” I looked at him and frowned, “what? I am still not sure how I even got here, so how am I supposed to plan anything.” Tony flew off again, “you always have a plan.” I snorted, “my plan was getting the Hulk to eat him.”   
“Dear are you well?” I turned and saw Loki running at me. I almost had tears in my eyes as I hugged him tightly, “I am sorry I don’t know how he got me.” Loki shook his head, “no darling I was supposed to protect you and I failed.”   
“How about you both failed and shut up, there is still a purple giant beating the shit out of our green giant.” I rolled my eyes, “I still wonder what Pepper sees in you.” But Tony was right I let go of Loki and went to see what was happening below.   
Thanos held the Hulk in a headlock and repentantly hitting him in the stomach, Thor was trying to get on his feet again, a ghastly wound on his forehead. Tony landed next to the Captain talking to him but both of them couldn’t do any real damage so they tried to keep out of Thors and the Hulks way. “You have to help them”, I turned to Loki. My lover looked at me surprised and terrified, “no, I have to get you out of here love.” I shook my head, “no Loki he will find us no matter where we go. I will think up a plan and you help those two, you are strong don’t forget that.” I knew Loki was scared, that he was terrified of that creature, he told me what Thanos did to him but it was no time for him to fret.   
“Please Loki.” The god of mischief closed his eyes took a deep breath and opened them again; “I love you.” His words were a whisper and his kiss just a hint but I took both in and with sudden sadness watched as he jumped down the building. Loki let himself fall but broke his fall with magic so he didn’t end as a splat on the pavement; he made a smooth landing just as Thanos sent the Hulk flying again. Thor jumped at the Titan hitting his gauntlet with Mjolnir creating sparks but no real damage, Thanos hit back making Thor drop his hammer. “I will break you!” Thanos yelled, grabbing the God by his throat and looking at Mjolnir, with a smile he tried to pick up the hammer. Thor laughed, “only one worthy can lift it.” Thanos eyes fixed on the god of thunder, “well if I can’t hit you with your hammer, I will hit your hammer with you.” With a mad laughter he smashed Thors head three times into Mjolnir until an arrow exploded in his face making him drop the god. Thanos growled and reached for Thor but a dagger almost slit his face and he turned to look at Loki, “you!” The black haired god swallowed leading the titan away from his wounded brother. “Dear you still thinking?”   
“Yes I do my best but for now try to not get hit.”   
Loki rolled his eyes and pulled a dagger in each hand, “you have the Tesseract I know, now give it to me before I rip you to shreds.” Thanos was about to charge at him but the Hulk interfered throwing himself at the creature and off his feet.   
I bit my lip watching, “I may have an idea.”   
I turned to Clint, “how good are you?” The archer raised an eyebrow, put an arrow on his bowstring and shot into the air, I watched the arrow fly and frowned. “That is not an answer”, I said looking at him puzzled, he put one finger in the air, telling me to wait. I shook my head opening my mouth as the arrow landed right next to me pinning my trousers to the ground. Startled I looked at the arrow, “show off”; I muttered and looked back down. “Then I have a plan, everyone move on my command.”


	19. Chapter 19

The Hulk was wrestling Thanos as everyone was getting into position; Loki was standing next to Thor. He waved his hand and the wound on his forehead closed, “thanks brother.”   
“Don’t mention it”, Thor smiled at Lokis reply, it felt like he almost got his brother back. “Thor, Loki ready yourselves”, I commanded and waited, the Hulk managed to get a good grip on the titan. “Now Captain your shield aim for the knee, destabilize him, Ironman aim for the eyes blind him!” Thanos grunted as his leg gave away under him, making him fall on one knee, Tony flew in front of him shooting at his face and making him scream in anger. “Gods go! Get the gauntlet!”   
Thor jumped and held onto his arm trying to hold it steady, Loki got in front and grabbed the gauntlet trying to pull it off, “you pathetic creatures!” Thanos hit the Hulk into the stomach and threw him away then he grabbed Thors cape, spun him like he does with Mjolnir and let go. The god crashed into a parked car and let out a pained cry, “hello there.” Lokis eyes widened as he let go and tried to escape but Thanos was faster. He took the Trickster by the throat and lifted him high up into the air, “you think you can betray me and live? You think I will let your woman live? You pathetic excuse for a god I will take her first and I will break her in every way possible.” I groaned and looked to Clint, “please make him stop.” The Archer smiled and let is arrow go.   
The arrow hit its target the little yellow stone on the gauntlet and exploded. Thanos yelled something, letting go of the captured god, “now Loki.” I whispered biting my lip in excitement. The god of mischief, landed on his feet turned and caught the flying stone with his magic, “Stark get him out of there!” Tony flew and grabbed Loki on his shoulders and lifted him up in the air, before Thanos realized what happened. The Titan reached out for the Trickster, “Hulk smash!”   
Out of nowhere, the green giant jumped and jackhammered his opponent to the ground, roaring like a wild beast.   
Loki landed next to me, letting the stone disappear, “you know he is still incredibly strong right?” I nodded, “yes but now the Hulk can finish him.” Tony landed next to me, “you sure about that?” He asked more than sceptical, looking down at the two giants, “if you don’t like my plans make your own and get Thor up here he needs treatment.”   
“As you wish my Lady”, Stark mocked and flew off. I shook my head, “so annoying, Captain attack, help the green one.” Steve saluted to me and ran towards the purple being to help. I turned to Loki, “we have two infinity stones can’t we use them in some way?” The god looked up from his brother, Tony had put Thor down on the roof and flew to help in the fight. “I am not sure, we don’t have the gauntlet and it is needed to channel the power of the stones.” I nodded thinking, “what about the portal device Selvig made is it still working?” Loki froze, a smile appearing on his face, “yes, it is just missing the Tesseract.” I ran to him and kissed him, “I love you. Tony you think you can get the device working again?”   
“Shouldn’t be too hard”, he replied shooting small bombs at Thanos, “but I will need a few minutes.”  
“I think we can manage that, take Loki with you and send him somewhere he can’t return from, like a sun or a black hole.”   
“Aye, aye, let’s go reindeer games”, Tony picked up the god and they flew off to the stark tower. I knelt down next to Thor, his armour was heavily damaged and his cape torn, “damn that guy must really be strong, drawing blood from an Asgardian.” I shook my head, tore the rest of his cape into pieces and used it as bandages, “Thor needs medical attention.” Natasha came over to me to help, “he will have to wait, the Doctor is in a session right now.” I heard the Hulk roar and something break, Thanos yelled and it sounded like someone was smashed into the ground.   
“Stark status”, I said looking up to the tower.   
“Your prince of hearts gave me some coordinates and I am adjusting the machine, two minutes.” I sighed and bit my lip looking at Natasha who was also uneasy.   
“Girls look out!”   
I turned to Clint who shot an arrow but was grabbed by a huge purple hand and thrown off the building; Natasha pulled her guns and stood. “You!” Thanos yelled his gaze fixed on me, “it is your fault I shall tear you to pieces.” I gulped moving backwards, when I was captured he took my weapons and on that roof was nothing to fight with.   
“Thor, get up please!”   
Natasha ran at the Titan, circling him and shooting. Thor groaned and slowly got up, “please Thor you need to get me up to Starks tower.” Thanos yelled at Natasha trying to hit her but she was too fast and agile for the Titan to catch. Thor managed to get on his feed and called Mjolnir he looked at Thanos then at me, “hold tight.” He put one arm around my waist and both of us flew up to the tower, Thanos screaming after us.

As we landed Thor broke down. He fell and groaned in pain making me feel guilty, “Thor you need to get inside or Thanos might kill you.” I was certainly not strong enough to carry him so I left him on the floor to run up to Iron Man and Loki. The god made the Tesseract appear and levitated it back into the device, bringing it back to live again.   
“Thanos is after me, please tell me you are ready”, I yelled feeling slightly panicked. Loki turned to me pulling me to his chest, “we are dear, now how do we get him into the portal?” I blinked at him, “ah well I didn’t thought of that.” Tony walked over to me his mask was open and he looked at me in disbelieve, “what? You didn’t think of that? Are you crazy woman?”   
I hissed at him, “I am chased by a titan, sorry I forgot that little detail.” He wanted to reply but a huge purple hand grabbed the balustrade of the balcony, “you think you can run?”   
I swallowed, “well shit.”   
Thanos jumped on the balcony and grinned at me but then his gaze fixed on the Tesseract. “Tony you think you can handle him?” I looked to the man in his armour; he turned to me and raised an eyebrow. “Tony now huh? Loki you better watch out.”   
“Stark!” Loki and I said in unison. His visor moved down, “I guess I will have to”, he mumbled, walking forward. Thanos charged forward seeing only the Tesseract, I jumped as far away as possible, pulling Loki with me. Tony flew away and returned with full speed picking up the titan just inches from the device and lifting him up in the air.   
Thanos yelled and struggled but he didn’t let go. I bit my lip watching as they flew higher and higher until Tony suddenly stopped and let go of the purple giant. But as the law of motion works, Thanos didn’t stop, he flew right into the portal, screaming and cursing at Tony. “Package delivered”, Tony stated and turned, the coordinates Loki gave him had opened a portal to a black hole and getting any closer would be a great risk the billionaire was not ready to take. “I am not finished!” A purple hand grabbed Tonys leg and pulled him through the portal. “Tony!” I screamed in horror as I lost sight of him, squeezing Lokis hand.   
Tony looked back seeing Thanos grimace as they both were pulled to the black hole, “Jarvis, full power to the repulsors!”   
“Y-Yes S-S-Sir”, the AI answered but the connection was almost lost. “Damn let go you giant grape”, Tony said kicking the purple hand as he flew closer to the exit. “If I go down I will take you with me!”  
“Hell you’re not!” He turned, “decoy flare!”   
Thanos screamed and let go, his giant body was sucked up into the hole as Tony still struggled to get away. “Sir may I…sug…gest…to” Jarvis began but the connection was lost. Tonys eyes widened as he understood, he was lost unless, “I will regret this.” He pulled a little lever and was catapulted out of his armour and out of the portal.   
I stared at the hole and saw a tiny figure falling out of it, “now, close it!” Loki levitated the Tesseract out of the device and made it disappear, “wait that is Stark but where is his suit?” I turned and ran to where I left Thor, “Thor we need you Stark is…” The god of thunder was unconscious and clearly not in the condition to do anything, I looked back at Loki who just shrugged. “No we have to do something!”  
The Hulk jumped up a building and caught the falling man, keeping him in his arms like a baby as he landed on the balcony. He put Stark down who too was unconscious, “thank you very much Hulk but we need Banner, they need his help.” I looked at the green giant with pleading eyes, he stared down on me tilting his head. Then slowly he started to shrink.


	20. Chapter 20

“Just wake up already”, I said and slapped Tony again. He groaned and opened his eyes looking at the Avengers, Loki and me, “please tell that nobody kissed me.” Natasha rolled her eyes and Clint shook his head. A pained moan came from the couch where Thor was patched together by Banner, I left Tony on the floor and walked over to them, “how is he?”   
The Doctor who gladly put on the clothes I gave him sighed, “I don’t know his injuries are pretty bad maybe we need to send him back to Asgard.”   
“He can’t return without the Tesseract”, Loki walked over and looked at his brother, “without me.”   
I bit my lip, my gaze fixed on the man I loved. Loki crossed his arm in front of his chest and I could see how deep in thought he was, weighing his options trying to come up with a plan. He sighed, “I will take him home.” Something inside of me died. I looked away one hand wandering to my belly and stroking it gently, he promised me.   
Lokis beautiful eyes looked at me and he took my hand, “and I will take you with me.” I blinked tilting my head, “I don’t belong there.” He shrugged, “neither do I but my mother wants to meet you and I can’t heal my brother all alone so I have to take him or he will die.” I nodded looking at the Avengers, “you will let us go?” Tony went to his bar and took out a bottle of some expensive liquor, “sure saves me the trouble of throwing you out.” Natasha walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder, “you helped us defeat Thanos I think we are even.” Clint scoffed, still looking at Loki quite pissed, “I don’t think we are even.” The god of mischief raised and brow at the archer, “it is not my fault that you couldn’t break the spell, she did.”   
He pointed at me and I slightly blushed and took a step to the side as Hawkeye jumped at Loki wanting to strangle him. I gave a small smile watching as Natasha and Tony cheered for Clint and left the room to collect a few belongings. As I returned Clints nose was bleeding and Lokis hair was quite messy and his face red, I chuckled kissing his cheek.   
“We should go, I don’t want to endanger Thor any further”, I said looking at the god with concern. Loki nodded, pushing back his hair and summoned the Tesseract, “so long friends.” He said with a smirk in Clints direction and the three of us vanished.   
“Well how about shawarma?” 

We arrived at the entrance of a huge castle, Thor falling to the ground, grunting and me stumbling and holding onto Loki. The guards were genuinely startled and stared at their presumed dead prince. Loki looked at them in annoyance, “call for my father and some healers and be quick about it.” He turned to me, letting the Tesseract disappear, “are you alright dear?” I felt dizzy and was barely able to stand, “not really”, I mumbled before I fell unconscious. 

I woke up in a warm and comfy bed, it was so comfortable I was angry at myself for waking up in the first place, but I had the feeling I had to get up. I opened my eyes and sat up in the bed, one hand on my belly, looking around curiously.   
The room I was in was long with big windows and many beds, it smelled nice and totally different from any hospital I was ever in. I heard soft steps and turned around to see a woman in weird clothing, “ah you are awake, how do you feel?”   
I smiled at her, “good and well rested but where am I and how did I get here?” The woman also smiled and helped me stand, “this is the castles the healers wing, you fainted right after coming here, so we brought you here. Normally pregnant women are forbidden to travel between the realms; it is too exhausting for them.” I nodded and stroke my belly, “but the child is fine?” The woman walked me slowly to the door, “yes it is healthy just skip the travels and everything will be fine.” I was relieved and thanked her, “ah one thing how is Thor?” She looked back but I didn’t see what she was looking at, “the prince will be fine, it will just take some time for him to heal. Well the king demanded your presence as soon as you wake up, the guards will show you the way, farewell.” I nodded, thanked her again and followed the guard to a gigantic golden door, which opened in front of me.   
“My King, the Midgardian woman”, he announced me and I raised an eyebrow, wanting to say something but I spotted Loki.   
My lover stood in front of an old man who wore a helmet almost as ridiculous as Lokis and a beautiful woman. All three of them looked to me and I hurried to walk over, “dear, are you alright?” Loki asked taking my hands in his, to my surprise he was cuffed, “I am and so is the baby”, I kissed him, “I just wasn’t supposed to travel.” He nodded with a smile and squeezed my hand a little. Odin cleared his throat.   
I looked at him, blushed a little and gave a small bow to him and his queen, my hand on my belly, “I am sorry, I’m Lucy.” Odins eye studied me from head to toe as his gaze fixed on the ring I wore, “isn’t that”, he began pointing at it. Frigga noticed it too and gave a delighted scream which startled all of us, “so you ARE the one!” The queen pulled me into a tight hug, happy as if I was her long lost daughter.   
“Dear”, she turned to Odin, “this is Lokis chosen one, our future daughter in law.”   
The King stared at me in disbelieve, then he glared at his son, “is that true?”   
Loki nodded, his gaze at his feet as he was a little embarrassed, “welcome to the family my dear, we need to have a nice long talk later.”   
Odin cleared his throat, “yes later my Queen now we have to talk about our son and his crimes.”   
Suddenly everyone was really tense and I looked at Loki, his face hardened and his eyes turned cold as he looked at his father.

“You almost destroyed Jotunheim, nearly killed your brother and invaded Midgard, what can you say in your defence?” Loki grid his teeth and opened his mouth to say something, but knowing it wouldn’t do him any good I interrupted. “He did not destroy Jotunheim and seeing you were at war with them, a war your older son started, he didn’t do anything wrong, in war people die.   
He almost killed Thor, true but he also brought him back here so his life could be saved and yes he invaded and conquered earth but not on his own accord, but rather because he was forced by Thanos. But instead of giving in to him he set up a plan to destroy this menace and by that saving all the realms.”   
Loki stared at me as did Odin and Frigga, I blushed as I continued, “he knows about his crimes and still he came back, bringing his brother and me here to face you and to face your judgment, so I think you shouldn’t talk about his crimes but about his good deeds.” Loki squeezed my hand so I looked up to him, “I love you”, he whispered and kissed me.   
Odin looked at his queen; she smiled happily and nodded at her husband. “You are right woman he did a great deal of good but is that enough?” Frigga sighed and waved her hand, the cuffs on Lokis wrists disappeared and he was able to hug me tight. “I think it is my King, when Thor awakes we will talk to him about this matter and then we shall have a feast.” Odin nodded and smiled at his wife, taking her hand, “so be it.”

“That’s your room?” With wide eyes I looked around the vast and splendid room. Entering the room there was a living area with comfortable chairs and a couch and bookshelves almost as high as the ceiling, then walking up a few steps there was a huge bed and a wardrobe which wouldn’t even be half full with all my clothes in it. Next to the bed there was a balcony with a table and two chairs, from where I could see the gardens and the city, it was beautiful.   
On the other side was a door that lead to a luxury bathroom, it had a big tub with golden feet and a shower, twice the size of the one I got at home. “Yes since I am the younger I got the smallest room”, Loki replied shaking his head walking to his wardrobe to pick some clothes to change. “This place is bigger than my apartment”, I walked out on the balcony, “or my mothers house.”   
The god of Mischief chuckled and went to the bathroom to change, while I enjoyed the view. I couldn’t believe it, Asgard it was real and so beautiful and if I married Loki I would be a part of it forever.   
I heard Loki stepping out of the bathroom but I didn’t turn, “what will happen next?” He came up to me, putting his arms around me, caressing my belly, “today when Thor wakes up, we will feast and my father will introduce you to the people and announce our engagement. After that my mother will plan the wedding with you while I will find out how to deal with your mortality and maybe after all of that is over, I will hold a beautiful baby girl in my arms and be the happiest man alive.” I smiled and rested my head against his chest, “and if it is a baby boy?” Loki smiled and kissed my head, “then I shall go and show him off to my stupid brother.” I chuckled softly, “I like that thought.” I turned around and kissed him, it was a long kiss and both of us put all our love into it, wanting to make it last forever. 

-The end-


	21. Epiloge

“Why did I let you talk me into this?” I sighed and stroke my big belly, “because you love me.” I laughed and kissed my husband. Loki smiled and looked to the children, Hel and Fenrir chased each other on a vast green field, laughing and screaming in delight. I leaned against Loki and rested my head on his shoulder, “I think it will be a boy.” The god of mischief couldn’t take his eyes of his beautiful daughter, she was the older one, six years old now, with long black hair and blue eyes, long legs and a slender figure she would grow up to be a real beauty. Her brother almost five now, had brown hair and even though his legs were shorter as his sisters, he was extremely fast and swift, his green eyes were beautiful and his short brown hair almost gleamed in the sun.   
“Why do you think that?” Loki asked watching then wrestling on the ground, “it kicks just like Fenrir.” Loki turned to his beautiful wife smiling and offered me more apple juice, “well maybe we get a little warrior princess.” I laughed, “maybe but Hel is already a warrior I don’t want them to compete against each other.” Loki waved his hand, “all siblings compete dear.” I nodded and took a sip, the potion Loki made and called apple juice, prevented me from aging too fast, allowing me to grow old as slowly as him, making me almost immortal as long as I drank it every day. I made a face, “I still don’t like it.”   
My husband laughed and kissed my cheek, “you don’t have to like it dear just tolerate it.” I wanted to reply but one of the servants came to us announcing dinner, “very well, help me stand.” Loki chuckled and took my hand to pull me to my feet, then called the children to the house. I went inside the mansion, after the marriage many people were still suspicious of Loki and even me so we moved outside the city, it was nice and quiet and the perfect place to raise our children. The mansion was luxurious just the way Loki liked it and contained to fifty percent of book just the way we both liked it. “Thor will visit tomorrow”, I said sitting down at the table, glaring at Fenrir as he tried to hide his dirty hands, he saw me looking at him and jumped off to wash.   
“Do I have to be here when he comes?” I rolled my eyes, “yes you have, maybe Frigga will come too, she wanted to start teaching Fenrir magic.” Loki nodded with a soft smile, “I like uncle Thor.” Hel announced giving a shy smile, “yes because he teaches you how to belch and sword fighting.” Loki didn’t like it, in his opinion his little girl was supposed to be a little more lady like. “But I have to learn these things, I am the oldest and I have to protect my brothers!” She said suddenly a fierce expression on her face, “brothers?” I raised an eyebrow at my daughter and looked to Loki, she nodded and took a piece of bread. “Yes the baby is going to be a boy too”, she explained and took a bite from the bread.   
I smiled, “Hel I like that you want to protect your siblings but as long as we life we will protect you.” Fenrir looked to me as he returned to his seat, “I will protect you Mother I will turn into a wolf and eat all the enemies”, he announced and smiled, two teeth missing. I chuckled, “you don’t even eat meat my little pumpkin.” He shrugged, “then I will turn into a giant wolf and scare everyone away!” Loki patted his head and smiled, “of course you will, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of my first story I hope you liked it and will give me some feedback I will publish more in the future so don’t leave just yet


End file.
